


Being an Emperor and a Father is Hard Work

by WingaydiumLesbiosa94



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dad!Belos, Emperor Belos and Luz Noceda, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Honestly everyone is anxious for some reason, I need to stop projecting on my characters so much, Luz has anxiety, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingaydiumLesbiosa94/pseuds/WingaydiumLesbiosa94
Summary: In all of his years as Emperor of the Boiling Isles, Belos never predicted that this was a possibility. Before him was a human child of all things and she could do magic! Also why does she look so familiar to him?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emperor Belos/Camila Noceda, Emperor Belos/Camila Noceda (Past)
Comments: 127
Kudos: 717





	1. Progeny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Just wanted to try this story idea out and see what people think about it. I wanted to make Belos a more sympathetic character even though we still don't know much about him yet. I'm still working on my other story just struggling with the details. Please let me know what you think!

Emperor Belos did not know how to handle this.

He, the all-powerful, all knowing, ruler of the lands known as the Boiling Isles, the most powerful witch that had ever existed, struggled to comprehend just what was in front of him, a child.

Not just any child though, this was no witchling, not some child that had gotten separated from a touring school group nor the child of one of his coven members that had wandered where they should not have. No this child was a rather unique sight within the Isles, she was a human.

A five year old, human girl to be precise.

Said child was now cowering before him within his own throne room, seeming to curl into a form even smaller than she currently was.

Upon taking a closer look at the girl, Belos couldn’t help but feel a pang of familiarity. Had he seen her somewhere before? He doubted it, he rarely, if ever left the confines of his castle. That and he was sure that he would’ve detected this anomaly sooner thanks to his connection to the giant bile-sac that pumped behind him.

But something about her did seem all too familiar to him.

The girl in question was tan in complexion, skinny, though not too much so that it would raise an alarm. Short, yet messy, dark brown hair sat upon the crown of her head complimented by eyes that were of a similar color.

Putting this feeling aside he considered the situation at hand. His initial response to seeing such a child would have been to simply open a portal and to have simply sent her back to where she belonged. This world was harsh, and magic was beyond the capabilities of humans, their kind having lost the ability to do so ages ago. 

But that was before the girl did something that he did not expect.

She, a human, had managed to harness magic.

He himself, could not believe it, yet he had seen it with his own eyes.

Upon being dragged into the throne room by some of his guards the human had yelled out and for some reason the Titan had responded to her.

The magical energy within the room had gone haywire. Ice had begun to creep along the floor where she had been placed, fire had leapt out of the braziers that lined the room, wind had begun to blow violently around her, and lightning had crackled in violent bursts off her skin.

For a moment chaos had erupted, his guards scrambled to contain this possible threat to their emperor only to be blasted back by the sheer power of the magical energy that surrounded the girl. Many had been knocked back into the walls of the chamber, some even tore down the tapestries that lined the walls as they descended to the floor, which was cracking under the strain of the energy itself. It had taken him a moment for him to compose himself and to properly respond to the situation at hand, but with a twirl of his hand he had suppressed the latent magical energy that been unleashed before him.

_‘Had that really just happened?’_ He thought to himself, pondering the possibility that humans may be more than they seem. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice to his right.

“Sir?” Kikimora, his trusted, demonic advisor piped up, pulling his gaze from the youngling before him. Seeing his attention was now on her, she continued.

“What would you have us do with her?”

A good question, his curiosity was piqued now but he was still tempted to just return the child to her world, no harm no foul and she was, after all, still a child. Chances were that she would forget about this experience as she got older and any adult that she would tell would ultimately chalk up her story to being that of a dream or a child’s fantasy. He would look into the current information regarding humanity’s magical capabilities and see if it needed to be reevaluated. But that could wait for another day.

One thing, however, still bothered him despite this.

Why did she seem so familiar to him?

In that moment, a memory came to the fore-front of his mind. A trip to the human world he had taken years back, a chance meeting with a woman, a woman that looked strikingly close to the child before him.

“Camila…” he whispered, not realizing that he had said it aloud, causing Kikimora to perk up in response.

“Sir?” she asked again, hoping for a reply from her lord and master.

“Bring me Octavian and Morrigan”

“The heads of the Oracle and Healing Covens sire? Are you alright?”

The emperor gave away nothing, the glowing eyes that could be seen behind his mask turned now to focus once more on the child before giving his answer.

“Yes, but tell them to hurry. I’ve a theory about what just occurred here but I’d like to be certain first before we proceed with anything.”

Kikimora nodded, though still confused as to why her master was so intrigued by the girl before him. Sure she had managed to do magic but that didn’t seem to be the only reason for his attention. But it wasn’t her place to comment on such things.

Drawing a spell circle, she reached out to the two heads as well as Lilith, the head of her master’s coven, letting them know that their presence had been requested and that they were needed immediately before the emperor.

Emperor Belos, first of his name, ruler of the Boiling Isles, the most skilled witch to have ever lived kept his gaze fixed upon the young child before him.

_‘We’ll see who you really are to me soon’_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Scene Change_

A few hours later Belos was still digesting the information that he had just received.

Hours ago, after the heads of the Oracle and Healing Covens were summoned, he had received his answer.

The child was his, he had a daughter.

To many, the emperor seemed the type to lack personal attachments, and they wouldn’t be wrong for the most part. He had purposefully avoided closer relationships as a rule of thumb, he did not wish to show any sign of weakness to anybody. He was not foolish enough to believe that those below him wouldn’t attempt to take advantage of him of given the chance. His empire was still young and he did not intend to let it die as long as he breathed.

But that didn’t mean that he had never allowed himself to develop that kind of relationship.

The affair itself had been short, and even he hadn’t realized what might’ve come of it.

Years ago he had taken a trip to the human realm. The trip itself had been as much of a getaway for him as it was also a chance to return to the Isles with some new technology. Humans themselves, never really interested him much but their scientific advancements had. Despite the popular belief that the denizens of the Boiling Isles were superior to the Humans that lived on Earth, they always lacked that ability to adapt.

Magic could essentially do everything, but he had purposefully restricted those abilities among his subjects. As a young man he had lived in a world where magic went unchecked and wild. People went over their heads more often than not and that required correction. So when he came to power over 50 years ago he had done so himself. The problem that arose from such action were that witches had difficulty adjusting to this new lifestyle. Normal day to day activities that were once so easy with the use of magic required more energy and more attention. This lead to many becoming discontent and he couldn’t have that.

In order to keep his subjects happy, he had to keep them comfortable. He didn’t want to risk the chance of a revolt so early into his reign, that’s where human technology came into the picture. Humanity could not access magic like they once did, so they turned elsewhere for solutions to problems both big and small, both essential and excessive.

He had sent teams of witches into the human world to collect such technology, the kind that made living easier, more comfortable. Upon the return of these teams his researchers would then study the items themselves and adapt them to the needs of his people.

Though loosely resembling the design that the humans had created, projects like radio, television, and the internet had been received astonishingly well by the citizens of the empire.

So he hadn’t thought much about it when he, himself, had made the trip. Being emperor was exhausting and he needn’t answer to anyone on his whereabouts, he deserved a break.

It was during this trip that he had been in an accident.

He had forgotten that his powers were more limited within the human world, as the bile that ran through his system did not regenerate as quickly as it would have on the Isles. That added to the fact that he needed to maintain a low profile while in this realm.

He had been promptly hit by a car of all things.

He hadn’t been hurt bad, a few scrapes and bruises sure, possibly a concussion, but nothing that really concerned him. The only real injury was to that of his pride. An ambulance had been called, and despite his protests he was ultimately carted off to a nearby hospital to have his injuries seen to.

It was there that he had met her, a young Dominican nurse by the name of Camila Noceda.

He was aware of how cliché it sounded but he couldn’t help but fall for her right then and there.

Being an Emperor did not give him many opportunities to find love. Those around him pandered to him and he needed to be aware of people trying to take advantage of his emotional state. Love was never something he intended to experience, his empire came first. But that idea had crumpled when he had met Camila.

The young women was sunny yet down to earth, realistic yet optimistic, she was a contradiction, beautiful in the fact that she shouldn’t exist yet she did.

He couldn’t help but feel drawn to her, she was unlike anything or anyone he had met throughout his life on the Boiling Isles. To everyone there he was the emperor, not a person, viewed with a reverence that painted him in a way that seemed godlike. That narrative had suited him just fine until that moment, he didn’t realize that he craved the chance to be vulnerable with another person. To divest himself of that portrayal and bare his heart.

Camila was that person, she had stayed with him and talked to him to the point where she had even gotten into some trouble with her superior. Of course, he had spun his story enough to seem more human-like, it wouldn’t do to alert anyone on this side about the existence of magic. None the less, he had kept as much of his story as truthful as he could make it and she seemed to hang on to his every word, offering comfort and reassurance when needed.

Somehow he had managed to convince her to meet him again.

From there he had rented a reasonably cozy condo within the area after briefly returning to the Isles. They had met, had dinner, and spent the night together. It was nothing short of magical, ironic as it seemed.

He had continued to court the lovely Latina for the next few months before reality set in.

He had realized that this could not continue as much as he wished it would. He was no longer a young man, despite the fact that magic kept his features appearing as such, and he had his responsibilities. He had no time for love, and even if he could somehow bring Camila to his world it would only paint a target on her back. She would be seen as pet, lesser than any witch in the Boiling Isles. As strong as his influence was, hearts and minds were difficult to change and even he had his limits. That was no life for her, she deserved better.

So he had crushed those feelings before returning to his own world. Camila would never learn about where he had gone, she could get on with her life, and he...

He would be left with the memory.

But he could never have predicted that the result of that affair would appear before him as she did.

The child, his daughter he had to remind himself, was named Luz. A name that meant Light, a Spanish name if he remembered correctly. The girl looked so much like her mother it was uncanny, but he couldn’t hold back the small smile that developed on his still masked visage.

 _‘She’s probably still as beautiful as ever’_ he sighed internally, wistfully thinking about his old love.

But he was getting off topic, he had to decide what to do with Luz.

On one hand he should return her to the human world, to her mother. That is where she belonged after all, where she had grown up thus far, it only made sense to return her. But that was before the second incident occurred.

For some reason they couldn’t open the portal to Earth.

Opening portals was no small task mind you, it wouldn’t do to have random witches spilling into the other realm after all. But it was more than that, a witch had to be powerful enough to maintain the gateway, not just open it. The amount of magic required was staggering to say the least. This fact severely limited the amount of people that could do so. Namely him, Lilith, Kikimora, some of the coven heads, and a certain rogue witch. 

But the portal hadn’t opened, hadn’t even appeared no matter how many times they tried. There wasn’t any real explanation as to why either though Belos had a theory. It had to do with his progeny.

Upon finding out that Luz was his, he realized that this made her a half-witch. Despite appearing more human than witchling this child was able to tap into the power of the Titan itself. Only he should have been able to do that but apparently she had somehow inherited this trait, and unconsciously released her magical energy. In theory this could be why they were unable to open the portal, the energy produced by the titan caused all the magic around it to act erratically, inhibiting the process itself.

So his daughter was stuck here with him for the time being.

That would complicate things.

So deep in his thoughts he did not hear the door to his chambers creak open or the sound of feet making their way towards him.

Kikimora’s voice broke him out of his reverie for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

“Your majesty? The child has been put to bed, Morrigan checked the child and confirmed the presence of a bile sac like ours though it seems to work…. differently.”

This piqued Belos’s interest.

“Different how exactly?” he asked an unseen brow raising in question.

“The child seems to be able to draw magical energy more easily than most, it manages to flow more naturally than other witches. Morrigan said that she is unsure as to why but intends to continue testing should you allow it.”

That was the question though wasn’t it. Did he intend to keep Luz here? He was her father, even if he hadn’t known of her until today. Had he known of her earlier he would’ve brought her here sooner but now? Was it right for him to rip her from everything that she knew just because he was her father?

She had a massive amount of potential that was certain, and he couldn’t risk the chance of her returning to Earth lest she unleash her magic upon it. Now that she had tapped into her powers the bile sac would continue to produce the fluid essential to magic. This was a problem as two things could feasibly happen, one Luz could unleash magic that could devastate the land and beings around her should her emotions get out of control or two she could be carted off to be studied by the governments there. Putting her in danger now, knowing who she was, was not an option for him.

And so he made his decision.

“Summon the Coven leaders.” He commanded turning now to fully face Kikimora, “I have an announcement to make.”

“An announcement sire?” probed Kikimora, tilting her head in question.

The emperor stood before her tall, proud, and self-assured a stark contrast to how he truly felt on the inside though no one else would ever know that.

“I must announce the arrival of my Daughter, the new princess of the empire. Luzura Andromeda Belos”


	2. Meeting at Last

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner but work and school have been a literal hell. Please be kind in your reviews as I tried really hard on this chapter and am trying to create a decent storyline for future chapters to follow.

Kikimora had served faithfully, at her master’s pleasure for over 50 years. Her existence as his head of the palace staff was rather peaceful if not monotonous. But she was a house spirit, and that was the very reason why Belos had invited her those many years ago. No one could manage his affairs like she could, not nearly as easily nor gracefully anyway. Managing the household of an emperor was no small task after all. Life had been good to her for the most part, with only a hiccup or two during Belos’s reign, but no plan was perfect after all. She hadn’t expected that her list of duties and responsibilities would grow anytime soon or at all for that matter, yet they did. The newest addition to the castle had seen to that.

The sudden appearance of a child in the palace had been a surprise certainly. But never in her existence would she have guessed that this child would be human or capable of unleashing magic in the way that she had. Her outburst had made the elements themselves respond to her, that kind of potential could only be possible with the help of the Titan.

Something that only her master was supposed to be capable of.

She had expected Belos to command the research of this unique specimen, maybe humans were more useful than they had previously thought. They were not held in high regards in the demon realm, most saw them as lesser beings.

That had been different once, but for some reason all magic in their realm had disappeared. No one knew why but didn’t really care enough to investigate. It wasn’t their business and as long as the same fate didn’t occur in their realm then everything was fine. Perhaps this child was a sign that the magic that had once been there was returning at last. This was not an opportunity to be squandered.

So imagine her surprise when instead, Belos had seemed to consider something else, demanding the presence of two of the Coven heads, though she knew not why. To most, her lord seemed ever his usual, calm, composed self, but she could see something was wrong, very wrong. Belos was shaken to his core, his armored hands gripping tightly to the armrests, shoulders tensed as if waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

It wasn’t until after the two Coven leaders arrived, with Lilith in tow, and had done as bade did she get her answer as to why.

The child was of Belos’s blood.

Her master had never shown an interest in others in that manner before her, he was reserved, stoic, and kept people at arm’s length. Never were there any affairs or even one night stands as far as she was aware of. He just wasn’t that type of man and she assumed he would remain abstinent for the rest of his days.

But that apparently hadn’t truly been the case. Belos had caught feelings for a woman, a human woman in the mortal realm no less.

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been as much surprised as she actually was, her master, though powerful, was no god, despite how he presented himself to his subjects. When she had met him, he had been a powerful witch but he was still a young man, foolish and naïve. He had to grow into the throne that he now owned. That didn’t mean that he had cut himself off from all emotion as she had thought. Emotions were not really her forte.

But to produce a child? That would definitely shake up the plans that Belos had intended for the Isles. An heir to the throne meant a secure line of succession should her master ever fall or choose to step down. Though she doubted either would happen anytime soon.

Belos had taken the time to mull over the information himself, directing the staff to place the now sleeping girl in one of the royal guest chambers before retiring to his residence within the tower.

When she had gone to inform him of the presence of the bile sac he seemed to have reached the answer he had been contemplating.

“Summon the Coven Leaders” he had commanded, “I have an announcement to make.”

And Kikimora, ever the faithful servant, had done as she had been bade.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

All ten of the Coven leaders had arrived within the hour following the Emperor’s summons, they had come from all over the Isles. The men and women that lead the divisions of the Emperor’s grand Coven System came from all walks of life, each chosen specifically for their skill, knowledge, and ingenuity by Belos himself.

Though all attempted to look pristine and proper before their ruler, anyone would be able to detect the signs of fatigue that each member felt. And no one could not blame them, it was late into the night as it was and the Emperor required their presence immediately, this could not wait till morning in his eyes.

But none complained, this was a rare occurrence, Belos did not summon them unless it was for something big. So each member made their way into the Council chambers, mentally preparing themselves for whatever their ruler intended to share with them.

The Chamber itself was rather ornate, though it did follow the same theme as the rest of the castle. A large room with white marble floors and columns which reached skyward towards a vaulted ceiling. Chandeliers hung from above while golden braziers adorned each column. Against the northern wall sat a lavish fireplace built from the same pure white marble as the floor and columns. Tapestries that bore the Emperor’s sigil hung from the centers of the arches that ran the length down both sides of the room.

In the very center sat a large, rectangular table meant to seat the council members themselves. It was crafted from a dark, almost ebony wood, and appeared hand carved from a single tree. It sat atop a rich green rug with golden embroidery, while the chairs were made from the same wood as the table. These too were also handcrafted and each depicted the symbol of one of the covens. Finally at the very head of the table was the Emperor’s throne, not unlike the one that sat in his actual throne room except this one was a tad bit smaller for better aesthetic.

It was here that the members of the council congregated, each taking their assigned place at the table. The softest of whispers seemed to echo throughout the room, as they began to converse, wondering just what had compelled their leader to call upon them at this time at night. Ideas over what it could be ranged from war to plague to possibly new legislature.

He only ever called upon them for the most sensitive of topics, he valued their opinions to an extent but ultimately did whatever he wished.

They did not have to wait long, Belos never did like to linger when business needed to be done, and he was a busy man after all.

The room became silent as their sovereign took his spot at the head of the table, none dared to speak until they were spoken to, waiting with bated breath for the news.

“You’re probably all wondering why I called you here this evening.” He started, the dark eyeholes of his mask trailed along each member at the table, studying them closely then continued. “Earlier this evening a guest arrived here at the palace, while I won’t say how they arrived nor from where, I will tell you why this is important.”

He paused, considering his next words before finding them a moment later.

“For this guest is no ordinary witch, but rather my daughter.”

The silence that was his response was deafening, shock apparent on each face at the table. Lilith Clawthorne herself appeared to feel the same which was telling. For someone who led their majesty’s coven but not know of such a child was mind-boggling. She should’ve been in charge of the guards that protected the youth, yet she had no idea?

But then the true realization of what this meant set in for them.

Their beloved Emperor had a child! An heir! But how and when? Why had they not heard about the child earlier? There was now a Royal lineage, a line of succession should Belos ever step down or fall! What would this mean for the Isles?

Belos allowed that feeling to linger for a time before continuing, drawing their attention back to him.

“Again I will not say how or where at this time, I will say that I kept her away in order for her to experience somewhat of a normal life before she would experience life here at my court.” He said coolly.

Each member seemed to accept this, this palace was not a place where children should linger.

“However that plan for her as of now has changed. As it appears that she has begun to harness her magic even earlier than I, myself, could have predicted.”

This time, instead of being met with more silence, Belos was met with a question instead.

“My lord, if I may be so bold, how old is your daughter?”

The voice came from the man seated directly to his left. He was of noble birth, no one could ever dispute that, but was as straight-laced as they could come. The man himself was rather pale, with short yet wavy brown hair along with a goatee. He was outfitted in the finest of fashion the Isles had to offer, sporting the telltale colors of his clan. A rich burgundy tunic and trousers with obsidian black and shadowy gray accents.

His demeanor gave away little to those around him, a seasoned expert in all things politics. But Belos knew the man well, he was an opportunist but also a tactician when it came to courtly intrigue. He only made moves when he had to and preferred to react rather than stir up opportunity himself. While this may have seemed a slow approach to others it fitted him quite nicely as a politician. It allowed him to set himself to benefit regardless of the outcome.

It was rare to see him take initiative in such matters but Belos wasn’t truly that surprised.

Alador Blight was no fool after all.

Regardless of his intent, Belos saw no harm in the question. The answer to the other witch’s question made his chest swell in a way he was not familiar with. Perhaps he was coming down with something? Or was it something else? This sensation didn’t feel bad, quite the opposite in fact. Was this what they referred to as fatherly pride? It must’ve been, no other possible explanation fit in this scenario. He kind of liked the feeling if he was being honest with himself. But now was not the time for that.

Pushing that thought aside for later he answered.

“She’s five.”

Though the statement itself was rather short the weight of it hung over all of those that occupied the chamber.

It held such weight for good reason as most witchlings did not start to demonstrate magical abilities until they were usually the age of 9. Prodigies may present even earlier, the youngest known witch to have unlocked their magic at the age of 7. Well it had been anyway, the new princess was really starting to set the bar higher and she had only just appeared.

Unlocking her latent magical abilities this early also meant that the child would be able to start undergoing training earlier than any of her future peers. Surely this was a sign from the Titan, itself that this child was meant for greatness. This was a lot to consider on such short notice.

Belos didn’t leave them waiting for much longer.

“As you can assume, my daughter is going to need to begin her training earlier than even I had predicted. And I intend not keep her waiting.” Belos declared, his hidden eyes swept over the others once more, eliciting each to stiffen under his gaze. “I want each of you to submit teachers for each of your tracts. I expect only the best that you have to offer as their work will be educating the future Empress of the Boling Isles herself. I do not believe that I should have to stress the importance of this….”

He was satisfied with the silence that followed.

He didn’t need their answer, he knew already what it would be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luz wasn’t sure what kind of dream she was having at the moment.

She had woken up in a bed that certainly wasn’t hers. It was a rather nice bed, she couldn’t complain, especially compared to her one back home, older, a little lumpy but still good enough to use. But this wasn’t her home was it? Gone were her lavender colored walls of her room, covered with as many Azura posters as she could get her hands on. Along with her bookshelf that housed said series and her favorite reading chair her mami had gotten her last year.

This room alone could’ve encapsulated the top floor of her house easily, and that included not only her room but also her mother’s master bedroom and bathroom.

The room itself felt rather cold and empty despite the roaring fire in the fireplace before the bed or the many furnishing that adorned the space. The sheer size of it was a bit overwhelming for her, making her feel that much smaller than she already was. The decorations and furniture matched well with each other and looked to be of the highest quality but did little to detract from the cold feeling that the room gave off. It was like no one had ever truly lived here before.

“Wait….. Where am I?”

So she wasn’t the most perceptive of people but given the circumstances she could probably be forgiven. When had she gotten here? Or how for that matter? Why was everything a blur?

As if the universe itself decided to answer her, the events that had occurred earlier in the day came crashing back into the forefront of her mind like a tidal wave.

The deafening sound of screeching, a blinding light, and suddenly being in a corridor of all places.

Okay so perhaps that didn’t answer all of her questions.

She wasn’t given much time to consider that information as the sound of a creaking door came from the space left of the bed. Turning to look for the source of the noise she was greeted with the great oaken door opening to show… a man?

She thought it was a man anyway. He was dressed quite weirdly, decked out in a flowing white and brown robe outfitted with gold trim to match the equally odd mask that he wore, covering his visage from her probing yet wary eyes. She couldn’t really tell much else about him other than that he was rather tall, the horns on his mask adding to his towering visage.

The man stood there for a minute and seemed to study her and Luz had to fight not to shrink away. Azura wouldn’t have done so and neither would she, she reasoned, steeling herself as much as she could given her age. That seemed to encourage the figure to step forward into the room, robes sweeping across the floor until he came to a stop at the side of her bed.

Luz expected the worst. What exactly, she wasn’t sure but there was no way that such an imposing figure was going to be the friendly sort. Right?

“Hello little one.”

The voice startled her, it was powerful yet also somehow soft. Now that she really got a look at him, he seemed rather uncomfortable with the situation. As if he had never talked to a child before and he seemed to consider his words carefully before he spoke.

“Do you know who I am?”

The girl shook her head. How could she? He wasn’t someone she had ever seen before. She certainly would’ve remembered a giant masked weirdo like this guy if she had.

“I suppose that makes sense….” He lightly chuckled, sounding a bit disappointed though as to why she couldn’t even begin to guess. “My name is Alexander Belos and you are currently in my home.”

This was his house?!? What kind of person lives in a house like this? The man must’ve been the real life equivalent of Scrooge McDuck to afford a place like this. Though, Luz considered, he certainly didn’t seem like the type that would dive into his riches. Cartoons had lied to her it seemed.

He studied her for a moment before asking his next question.

“Do you know how you came to be here?” he asked his voice even softer now.

Her brow furrowed in thought at the query. Screeching and light….. That was all that she could remember before she found herself in that corridor.

But what did it mean? And what….. Wait why was her cheek wet?

Reaching a hand up to her face she wiped away the wetness that was trailing down it. Was the roof leaking she wondered looking up to the ceiling above her. She considered the possibility until she felt the same sensation trail down the other side of her face.

She was crying.

But why? For what reason? That sound or that light? Surely they couldn’t mean anything.

But they did. And the realization as to why hit her like the force of a freight train.

Her face snapped to the man, seeming to startle him but she didn’t care, the tears were coming faster now.

“Where is my mami? She questioned trying to fight back the tears that kept coming. Hoping that the memory was wrong. It had to be.

The man stiffened more as if he wasn’t sure, either of how to handle the situation or the information. Did he not know?

A hand reached out, hesitating before placing itself gently her shoulder. She couldn’t stop the tears.

“Tell me everything.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The rain was always something that Luz enjoyed. Whenever the forecast allowed she’d slip on her raincoat and boots before rushing outside to play in the puddles under the watchful eye of her mother in the window._

_She didn’t know why the rain soothed her as it did. Perhaps it was the sound of it when it pattered against the window pane or the cozy feeling that she got when curling up in a blanket on such a day. But it was probably the idea of it washing away all of the problems that plagued her, even if only for a little bit._

_But the rain right now didn’t give her the same comforting feeling that it usually did. A deluge of the stuff had swept into town, coming down so hard that each drop seemed to rebound off the pavement reducing visibility to near nothingness. Dark clouds hung over head appearing almost black in color, signifying just how much of a storm they were in for._

_Had they been home this wouldn’t have been much of a problem, they were situated on a hill top anyway so even if there was a flood the chances of it reaching them were pretty small._

_But they hadn’t been home. Instead they had been at school, at another parent-teacher conference for Luz. Discussing her behavior in class, how erratic she was, her lack of focus and friends, and how it all was effecting her grades._

_How she needed to change and how she was “too weird”._

_The way the adults spoke about her like that always made her feel defective. Made her feel unwanted by everyone except her mother. And while her mother’s love should have been enough she still longed for those connections she so desperately craved._

_Real friends that would love her and she them. Someone to play on the playground with during recess rather than her sitting on the swing set by her lonesome. Someone that enjoyed spending time with her and wouldn’t avoid her or call her the names that so many of the others did. Someone that didn’t see her as the freak._

_Was that too much for her to ask for?_

_“Maldito….” Camilla muttered, stopping the car and peering over the dash at the street before them, pulling Luz from her thoughts and directing her attention outside._

_They hadn’t been joking when they had issued that flash flood warning. Their usual route home from school was no longer visible. Instead it looked like a river had appeared in its place, dark murky waters sped by quickly and it was continuing to rise._

_They wouldn’t be getting home this way._

_Her mother sighed brushing a few stray strands of hair from her face before shifting the car into reverse, away from the waters before them._

_“Mami?”_

_“Esta bien carino, we’ll be home soon. Just need to go another way.”_

_An hour would pass with them being no closer to home. It should’ve been only a five minute drive, yet each route they tried seemed to be impassable, too deep to even try to pass through unless they themselves wished to be swept away with the torrential waters._

_Finally Camilla settled on a back way, it take longer certainly but the path would be uphill and help them avoid getting stuck waiting out the storm somewhere else._

_Their drive ended up taking so long that she had started to nod off in the back seat. The stress of the school day, the conference, and now the rain had taken a toll on her young mind._

_Luz hadn't been asleep long when she was woken up by the sound of screeching tires, fighting to find purchase on wet asphalt and the sound of her mother shouting. She tried to see why but the light came suddenly through the windshield prevented her from doing so. And it only got brighter as if it was coming closer._

_Time slowed._

_More sounds now, a car horn being laid into, blaring so loudly it was practically deafening, and her mother crying out._

_The sound of metal crumpling like paper into itself._

_The car jerked violently to the side of the road before turning over on itself as it struck the guardrail._

_She could finally see again only to be met with the site of her mother being thrown from the car._

_She was still screaming, crying out for her mother when another flash of light came, this one no less blinding then the last. But it was different, it felt warm as it enveloped her but offered her no comfort. She felt a pull and then… nothing._

_As fast as that light appeared it was gone taking Luz with it, leaving only the sound of the rain and a blaring car horn._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That hadn’t been the story he was expecting, though truthfully he didn’t really know what to expect. Anything else, any other reason would’ve been a more welcome concept to him than this.

The world seemed to fall out from underneath his very feet, stomach flipping with a sensation that he did not wish to experience.

_‘Camilla…..’_

She could be dead for all he knew and if he could he’d be leading his coven into the human realm this instance to find her, damn all the possible repercussions. But every portal he had tried to make since Luz’s arrival became dangerously unstable, collapsing in on itself mere seconds after coming into being. Any witch that even attempted to pass through it would no doubt be lost between realities, never finding a way back and doomed to float in the abyss forever.

Though he was tempted to try himself, he knew better, he couldn’t help Camila if he couldn’t help himself. He didn’t like feeling helpless like this again after all this time. The very idea that he could do nothing at this moment stabbed at his heart, rendering more damage than any assassin’s dagger ever could.

_‘I should’ve taken her with me back then, I was a fool to think that the human world was the safer option.’_

Though the human realm itself no longer sustained magical energy like it once had that didn’t mean that dangers were not still present. Humans were stupid like that, without magic they had created new threats to their very existence. They made stupid choices that required a price that was too high. Even in everyday situations they continued to make such poor decisions.

That was how he had gotten hit with the truck during his trip those few years ago. The driver had been careless, wasn’t paying attention to the road before him and attempting to text on some dinky little flip phone.

But that hadn’t killed him while this may just have killed Camilla…

He would keep trying to establish a stable gateway, if only to see what had become of the mother of his child, the love of his life.

A soft hiccup interrupted his thoughts pulling his gaze back to the now frightened child before him. Belos was forced to realize that he wasn’t the only one hurting here. The poor girl was crying soundlessly, her shoulders quaking as she curled into herself.

“It’s all my fault….” She choked out startling Belos.

“This is not-“ he started before being cut off by the girl before him.

“IT IS! Had we not been at that stupid conference we would’ve been home before that storm! We would never went the way that we did! If I were normal this wouldn’t have happened!” she screamed in frustration.

Frustration because of the world she was forced to live in. Frustration from feeling so hopeless. Frustration from not being not being normal.

And he didn’t know what to say to that. He wasn’t the kind of man that knew how to deal with these things. Give him an empire and he knew what needed to be done but a crying child? Well he was utterly lost on how to deal with the situation. He had only just realized that he was a father after all.

But he did know that he couldn’t leave the girl like this. It wasn’t fair to her in the slightest. Belos wasn’t sure of the extent but he could tell that Luz hadn’t lived the life that she had deserved. It wasn’t her fault nor her mother’s but rather the planet that she called home. People could be cruel. He sighed as he felt a new weight settle onto his shoulders, a new responsibility that he was in no way prepared for.

It was time to become a father.

A small click echoed throughout the room drawing the attention of the child to the man beside her. Metal gauntlets had reached up, gripping the mask that hid his face from her, hesitating only for a moment before finally lifting it away.

His head was crowned by short, jet black hair swept back from his forehead, with the hair on the sides being shaved shorter in length. Dark eyebrows rested above sapphire blue eyes that had an intensity she had never known. His nose, though roman in shape, was ever slightly bent in a way that suggested that he had broken it in his younger years, with thin lips set in a straight line underneath that. The most striking thing about him had to be the prominent scar that ran over the length of his face, starting from the inner most point of this left eyebrow all the way down to the right side of his jaw. The three lines were deep, though faded enough to show that the event in which he had received it was long ago.

There sat a man that was all too familiar, though she had only ever seen him within pictures and heard of him in the stories her mother told her.

“You’re…..”

“I’m your father Luz….”

The statement hung in the air and for a moment Belos worried he had said the wrong thing. Was he too blunt in his wording? He couldn’t approach this in his usual manner. This wasn’t one of his courtiers or his coven members. He should’ve eased her into it he thought, mentally kicking himself. Who knows what Camilla had told her about him? Was any of it good? Was it bad? What did Luz think of him before all this?

The moment he awaited her response, her reaction to him, felt like an eternity. Would she hate him?

He need not worry long for the child had practically jumped into his arms a moment later. Small arms wrapped around his midsection filling him with a warmth he had not known for so long.

“Papa!”

One embrace and one word broke the damn that Belos had built so long ago after he had left Camilla. It took all of his being to stymie his own tears, his own arms finally responding to something, anything. Wrapping around the child that he had not known but couldn’t help but feel so grateful for within that moment. The warmth expanded, filling his very soul with it and reminding himself of something that he had missed and went without for far too long.

Belos wanted to say so much, but words failed him, dying before they could flow off his tongue. Too wrapped up in the feeling of holding his daughter for the first time, something he should’ve done a long time ago he told himself. Had he known that Camilla had been expecting he would’ve whisked them off to the isles with him, found a way to protect them, they would’ve been a family. But at least she was here now, his daughter, a being made of the love he and Camilla had shared, even if it wasn’t for as long as he had wished it to be.

He would have to start making up for the time that he missed, raising Luz and finding Camilla. If she lived, he swore, they would be a family. He wouldn’t miss another moment if he could help it.

His little light had fallen asleep in his arms, exhaustion from the day’s events finally winning out. But now she seemed to be sleeping much more soundly now, soft snores escaping into the air. He didn’t have the heart to let her go even if he had wanted to, so he stayed perfectly content to be his daughter’s teddy bear for the night.

No one would be able to predict the amount of change one child would inflict upon the realm. Luz would be a catalyst for great things, he mused continuing to listen to her as she slept, but even he didn’t know what would happen next.

And for once that was alright for Belos. Those thoughts could wait till the morning.


	3. 4 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I actually am pretty proud of this one! I've also been working on a quick one-shot which should be posted soon so please look out for that!  
> I want to thank all of those that have commented on the story thus far! Your kind words give me such energy and motivation!
> 
> Please Enjoy!

Fatherhood was not quite what Belos had expected it to be.

The few months that had passed since Luz’s arrival were… well tumultuous would be an understatement. Never before had he ever had to care about the well-being of another person to this extent. He was terrified of all the possible negative things that could happen to his daughter and still didn’t know how to properly act in any given situation with the child. Though Kikimora had reassured him that he was making progress on that front. Her experience with younglings was far superior to his own. To be honest he didn’t really recall interacting one-on-one with a child at any point in his life.

But he was trying.

One of the things he probably struggled with the most was casual affection. This would seem strange to many but being a single dictator with no time for love or attachments, with the exception of Camilla, didn’t really prepare him for those… hug things that his wife, and especially Luz were fond of. Not that they were unpleasant in the least, but that wasn’t something that was done in the Isles. The first night had been a fortunate fluke on his end, too wrapped up in the emotion of the situation to do anything other than act. Also considering that it was Luz that had initiated that contact he couldn’t even claim that he had shown her the proper sign of affection with that prompt. Human culture was weird to him though he swore that he’d wrap his head around it eventually.

Much had also happened in the time that had passed. For one, he had to summon some of the coven heads back to the castle after he had realized that opening a portal in their usual way was just not going to work. What should’ve happened, at least what he had expected to occur, was that eventually, with time, the magical field would balance itself out once more, knitting itself back together. That should’ve been the case yet it wasn’t.

The magical energy that had permeated the islands had not settled as it should have, not even a little. Had Camilla not been on the other side, in whatever unknown condition she was in, he would’ve been content to wait it out a while longer. That clearly wasn’t an option.

What was though, was to establish a more permanent portal to the other side. A doorway if you would, enchanted in such a way that one merely needed to open the door and step on through.

The good news was that there was one such artifact that could already do just that.

The bad news was that they currently didn’t have it in their possession.

You may wonder why such an object wasn’t stored away along with the rest of the magical relics that he had collected over the years. And that would be a fair question on one’s part, Belos always did love collecting such baubles, both because it was one of the few hobbies he had even allowed himself to enjoy but also because most witches couldn’t be trusted to actually use such things responsibly… nor sensibly… nor conceivably now that he actually considered it.

The problem was that it had been stolen right out from underneath his nose.

The thief had been crafty, skilled, and rather slippery… That wasn’t an exaggeration either, she was literally quite slippery, having accidently spilled a vial of snake oil all over herself. The mess she had left behind because of it was far from pretty.

Though her plan had been unconventional and her execution… less so… he had to give credit where it was due. She did ultimately succeed in the end after all.

The name of this unorthodox thief?

Edalyn Clawthorne, or the Owl Lady.

The woman claimed to be the most powerful witch within the Isles, though most would’ve scoffed at such a claim Belos knew that the woman was second only to himself. This was not blind arrogance on her part. The reason for this was the fact that the Owl Lady had been on the run since she was 15 years old, studying all sorts of magic and refusing to settle down to properly join a coven.

The fact that she was the younger sister of his own coven head was also no less disconcerting.

But that also gave him an advantage he would not otherwise have. Lilith stood the best chance of tracking her sister down, and though he did not really expect her to actually subdue her sister, both because of Edalyn’s latent power and Lilith’s sense of responsibility as an older sister, but because he now had a bargaining chip.

Though many didn’t know it, many years ago when the sisters were still children, an event occurred which would ultimately decide each ones fate. Both had wanted to become members of his coven, though even the amount of witches within his own coven had to be regulated, so only one spot was open at the time.

Lilith wouldn’t have stood a chance against her younger sibling, so faced with the prospect of losing out on her dream she took drastic measures, and had done what she believed had to be done.

The young Lilith had actually cursed her own flesh and blood.

The moniker of the “Owl Lady” wasn’t just because of the palismen that adorned the staff she carried.

Part of him wanted to applaud her, that drive to do what must be done was one of the reasons why he had made her into the head of his coven. But at the same time, he couldn’t condone such actions either. His coven prided themselves on being the best of the best and such things would only reflect poorly on the group as a whole.

That and the fact that Edalyn ultimately forfeited the match to allow her sister to follow the dream she had long pined for only made the situation worse for Lilith.

Needless to say when such news had come before him, along with the need of the artifact mentioned before, he was keen to make a deal that he actually intended to keep. He could really only benefit in this scenario if they could reach an agreement.

In return for the doorway and… one other favor, he would lift the curse that she had been burdened with as well as pardon her crimes. She wouldn’t even need to join a coven as long as she agreed with the second favor.

Honestly he just wanted everything to just work out for once without the usual hijinks that he had come to expect from one such as Edalyn.

Finally there was the other matter…

The date was fast approaching. He would come again, asking for something that Belos wouldn’t give… couldn’t give. The price was too high on debt that wasn’t his in the first place. Out of the things he got to inherit it had to be this.

A bolt of pain shot through his chest as if summoned by such thoughts, nearly causing Belos to double over from the sheer intensity of it. The air being punched from his lungs, all he could do was gasp, trying to draw it back in. But the pain didn’t matter, the collector would not receive the payment he had wanted…

Belos would deny him again and again if he had to.

But now wasn’t the time for such thoughts. Yes the collector would come, but he couldn’t place him above the needs of his child or the need to find the mother of said child.

_‘I need to prepare…’_

He was finally able to catch his breath and pulled from such thoughts when the door to his study creaked open behind him, Kikimora had arrived and by the sound of a cart’s wheels that accompanied the small tapping sounds of her footsteps, she had brought what he had requested.

“Good morning sire! You’ll be pleased to know that your order arrived this morning”

_‘Perfect’_ he thought, turning around in his chair to regard the little red demoness and the cart full of tomes he had specifically ordered. Each meant to help him in the one question that kept plaguing him for quite a while now. A good distraction to his previous line of thought.

“If I may, your grace… but are you sure these are the tomes that you want? They are a bit… unorthodox…?” she asked unsure, likely due to the content of the works beside her.

“Of course Kiki. That will be all for now.”

With nothing more to be said, the demon left, fully intent to see to her other duties within the castle. Leaving Belos alone with his thoughts and the books.

Grabbing the one at the very top of the stack, his eyes were met with the title of said work.

“Being a Great Dad for Dummies”

Like Kiki had said, a bit eccentric, but quite spot on given his situation.

“Now I just need to take some notes... Where is that pen?!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lying in bed, not quite being time to get up, gave one time to contemplate life. Not wanting to greet the day yet, Luz allowed herself the chance to just lose herself to her thoughts. Much had changed for her over the course of her time here at the castle.

For one, finding your long lost father after possibly losing your mother was quite jarring, even if she was happy to finally meet the person whose face appeared so often in their family photo album and what few videos that her mother had managed to save. Truth be told, despite being told by Camilla for years that he had passed, she always imagined actually meeting the man she should be calling Dad. However, appearing before him as she did, in his castle, in a demon realm filled with magic no less, was beyond the limits of even her imagination.

Actually getting to know her birth father over these past few months was weird, good but weird. For one the man was withdrawn for the most part. To most he would seem cold, but she couldn’t help but feel it was more due to him not knowing how to comfortably interact with others, including her. Casual affection or even interaction was difficult for him, though it did appear that he was at least trying to be more receptive, if only for her sake.

And though she didn’t really share much in the ways of looks with her father she did share something else, an excitable thirst for knowledge. Though he didn’t share quite the same amount of enthusiasm as Luz did when it came to learning magic, it was in all likelihood due to the fact that he just had been more exposed to it during the length of his life whereas she was just getting her first taste of it. Still what passion was there managed to show itself whenever he would ask her about her studies that day, perking up almost immediately whenever she brought up certain subjects, always making sure to answer whatever questions she had, regardless of how stupid they probably sounded to someone such as him. There was none of the usual eye rolling levels of exasperation she usually dealt with when talking to adults back home, he was actually interested in what she was talking about. The fact that he actively engaged her and even asked her questions in return was nothing short of mind blowing for the young girl.

Then there was the subject of her schooling here in the demon realm. The fact that the subject matter mainly revolved around magic of all things, the very topic she had always dreamed of also contributed to the whole mind blowing factor she had been dealing with since she had arrived. That wasn’t to say that she was entirely exempt from learning some of the subjects she was familiar with back on earth. English writing and grammar was always okay because, well, books! Whereas history revolved now around this land, so thus magic, thus making it even more interesting!

Now if only she could opt out of mathematics…

Her thoughts then wandered towards other topics, the differences between the two realms, the people here, the lack of Azura, her mother…

With all that had happened recently, news on her mother was scarce. Her father had assured her that he was doing everything he could to establish a gate to the other side though he obviously hadn’t had much success as of yet. He had mentioned a different method that he would be attempting soon after he got his hands on the appropriate materials, though he didn’t share much beyond that.

Despite his being adamant on the fact that the incident was in no way her fault, Luz couldn’t really find it in herself to believe that. All that had happened that day stemmed from her and her mother being required to attend that parent-teacher conference. The thought still gave her anxiety.

With those thoughts a single hand rose up, fingers rising to parted lips-

Before she could allow her mind to drift any further a knock came from the door before a familiar red demoness poked her head in through the opening.

“Princess Luz? It’s time to wake up.”

Ah, was it that time already?

“I’m awake Kiki! No need to worry.” She replied, flashing a smile to her father’s attendant.

Though she could not see Kikimora’s face due to the collar of her shirt, she could tell that she was smiling. Her and the demoness had bonded together well over the time she had spent here. While her father had no real dealings with children prior to this, Kiki had. Despite adding more responsibilities to her already demanding list of chores, she had treated Luz like she was family. Luz was still tempted to call her Auntie.

“Very good. You’ll also be pleased to know that I had Mortimer prepare your favorite for breakfast this morning!” she chirped. “After breakfast you have your lessons with Masters Petra, Hawthorne, and Shambari. Then… well your father has a surprise for you!”

“Oooooh! Tell me! Tell me!”

“No, no, no” she chuckled “that’s your father’s job not mine.” Continuing to laugh at the pout she received from the child in response. “Now get dressed the day waits for no one.”

The promise of a surprise and more magic lessons were more than enough to motivate her to rise and start her day. Wallowing in negative thoughts would do her no good in the end, she won’t allow them to drag her down for now.

_‘I promise you Mami, I’ll become an amazing witch!’_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alador Blight was no fool.

At thirty-six years of age he accomplished much when compared to his peers. He had graduated early from Hexside, joining the Abomination coven, married up into a noble family line, started business ventures that seemed to only ever succeed, and finally rose to obtain the position as head of the Abomination coven by age thirty. He did all this with the level of grace and style that had always been expected of him.

He was always a step ahead of his peers within the Emperor’s council thanks to the gifts that the Titan had bestowed upon him.

Hence why he knew that something had to be amiss when the Emperor, of all people, had announced the existence of an heir.

Most would take an announcement like that at face value, mainly because it was Belos himself. The man was curt and decisive as a politician and as a leader, he simply didn’t have the time to waste on such trivialities. And why would he? He was the most powerful witch within the Boiling Isles, the voice of the Titan itself.

But he was not most people.

For information like that to be nonexistent within the grape vine of the empire was a ludicrous idea. Someone would have said something by now even if it was a baseless claim made by a random maid or butler. Someone would have known something.

He didn’t like being left in the dark, and in a world such as this, information meant power. Power to coerce, persuade, and orchestrate things as he needed it to be. Failure in this regard left him exposed to all the consequences that could follow. Thus failure wasn’t an option in his book.

So when the meeting had ended, Alador had left the castle along with the rest of the council so as not to warrant suspicion. What they didn’t realize was that he had left an abomination behind, the smallest he could conjure, small enough to fit in the palm of one’s hand. Special in the fact that it had the ability to relay information back to him despite the distance from there to his home.

Unfortunately that hadn’t quite worked out in the way that he had hoped. Sure the abomination was able to gather some information regarding this mysterious heir. Mainly through what was heard from passing guards and servants. Most of it was just the same news about the child being able to conjure magic at such an age. What did surprise him though was just how the child had raised such power in the first place. They had apparently only just repaired the cracks that she had made in the floor. Beyond that the abomination was useless, as Belos had placed wards around both his throne room and the royal chambers.

With that dead end he moved onto bribery of certain members of the staff. Being a Blight afforded him that chance. Such action had brought about new info, not so much about the princess but Belos himself. The man had made everyone that had interacted with the princess swear an unbreakable oath to stay quiet about her. There were no facts about where she had come from nor how she had got there. What this did tell him was that Belos didn’t wish to share something about his would-be heir.

After that though, all other methods he tried only led to the same few answers. That would’ve discouraged him had it not been for the incident that had occurred last month…

He had been in the castle when it had happened, scheduled to meet with the Emperor to discuss the next round of teachers for the princess herself. He hadn’t really expected much from the visit, but having hoped to find some new clue to the puzzle that was the new royal family.

He hadn’t expected an explosion of all things to rock the building.

He along with most of the guards and staff present had been knocked off their feet as the castle shook. After the initial shock came concern, an attack? Had the enemies of the empire decided to siege the very bastion of the empire? Such was the mindset of all involved, now rallying together to face the potential threat head on.

That was when he saw it, saw her.

Evidently it hadn’t been an invasive force intent on the death of Belos. The sight that met him was of a heavily damaged training hall, cracks now appearing in the very foundation from the spell that was just unleashed upon the space. Smoke still hung throughout the air in the room while the stained glass windows were completely shattered. What fires that existed in the aftermath were quickly being dealt with by the guards that had arrived on the scene first.

And there in the middle of it all was a child.

Young, dark skinned, and with rounded ears. That last bit of info had explained a lot.

No data nor rumors existed because the child, herself hadn’t existed within their realm before her arrival those months back. Belos had fathered a half-human, half-witch child.

Right as that thought manifested within his brain, Belos had appeared before the child, fretting as only a father would. When he confirmed that the princess was indeed alright he had turned to study the room inspecting the damage left behind. That was when his eyes fell upon Alador himself.

The feeling of having the eyes of an emperor upon you, in any other way outside of receiving praise, was not something overtly pleasant. Indeed, if looks could kill, and some could, Alador would’ve been another smoldering stain on the floor.

Thankfully fate had other plans, as the young princess had run over to her father wrapping her little arms around his legs, the only part of him she could reach. With that small action all oppressive feelings of doom, death, and dismemberment had faded from Alador’s conscious. In fact the Emperor now seemed a bit surprised on his part, as if he hadn’t expected such an action turning his eyes and attention to his daughter, before relaxing and lowering a hand down to lightly ruffle the girl’s short brown hair. The smile she gave in response almost split her face in two.

It reminded Alador of his little Amity… When was the last time she had come to greet him like that? Too long ago, he concluded, mainly due to his charming wife…

But now wasn’t the time for that, his focus again on the duo before him when an idea came to mind.

Perhaps he could salvage this situation after all?

It was then that Kikimora had grabbed his attention.

“Alador, it’d be best if you were to follow me to the throne room. His highness will wish to discuss your recommendations as well as what you have seen here today.”

He could only nod in response, turning to join the demon as they walked out of the room. Before leaving the room however, he chanced a look back at the royal duo, a small smile finding its way onto his own face at the way the two interacted. The young girl animatedly talking about her lessons with the Emperor listening intently to what she had to say, having crouched down to her level now. A softness that Alador hadn’t expected of Belos, and something that he himself should be doing more often with his own children.

He would salvage this, not for himself nor his wife’s ambitions but for his children, especially Amity.

“Kikimora?”

“Yes?”

“Tell me, would the Emperor have any interest in setting up a playdate by any chance?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The concept of freedom is one that is often talked about but not one often realized. For most freedom is something that cannot truly exist lest you wish for the world to fall into chaos. Not everyone could have a choice in how things were done, too many opinions led to no actions actually being taken. Thus only one person should be the end-all be-all, allowing others only a few alternatives to stymie such confusion.

Where was she going with this train of thought again?

Ah yes, the coven system and its many supporters. Witches that fell in line because they actually believed that being ruled under a tyrant that makes all the rules and decisions for them is the best option for them.

It was those kind of people that Eda considered to be morons.

True freedom was as much a gift as it was a responsibility. As long as one didn’t use it to hinder the liberty and rights of others to choose their own path then all was right with the world as far as she was concerned.

But to those that followed Belos? Such an idea was ridiculous, slanderous even, the Titan couldn’t possibly want something like freedom of choice to exist.

One such person was her dear sister Lilith, the current head of the Emperor’s own coven.

The very sister standing before her at this very moment.

“Look I had nothing to do with the riot in the market last week! I only set fire to Lau’s cabbage stand on accident. What happened afterwards is in no way my fault!”

“I’m not even here about that- Wait that was you?!”

“You’ve no proof of that.”

“Ugh Edalyn… That’s not even what I am here for.” Her sister let out an exasperated sigh, fingers rubbing at her temples. It was good to know she still had that effect on Lilith.

“Soooo you’re here about the new “art instillation” on the side of city hall? I swear I had nothing to do with that either!” she scoffed. “I would’ve drawn something much ruder about you than that!”

She would’ve continued on, poking at all of Lilith’s insecurities and just generally annoying the older Clawthorne. Well she would have if not for Lilith getting all serious on her.

“EDALYN CLAWTHORNE! I am not here about that or anything else you may or may not have done…” the words coming out at the end as a hiss.

“Then what are you here for?”

“I come with a proposition… by the Emperor himself.”

The Owl Lady tried to suppress the sigh at such words. This was not the first time Lilith had come to her with such an offer. The last time she had done so was when she had first been promoted to head of the coven years back. Only to be surprised when she had received a firm rejection of said offer in return. By that time Eda had come to see the coven system for what it was, a suppression of free will and magic.

Shame that Lilith couldn’t be convinced of the same thing though.

“You can take that offer and-!”

“Please Edalyn!” her sister’s tone gave her pause, this seemed more desperate than the last few times. Had Belos threatened her sister? Lilith never liked to show weakness, not even to her. For her to sound like… that… something must’ve happened.

Focusing her gaze on the scroll of parchment that Lilith now held out only led to more questions.

“What is it and what’s the catch?”

“Please just read it…”

Curiosity won out in the end, accepting the item offered, she unfurled it, eyes not missing the tell-tale sign of the Emperors seal at the very bottom of the document. Her sight trailed down it lazily at first, more of the usual overblown, occasionally flowery language that she herself hated. That was until she got to the end…

“HE WANTS WHAT?!?!”

“The key and-“

“I can read Lily! Why?!”

“… Just as is mentioned. If you agree to turn over the key temporarily and agree to become one of the princess’s teachers, his highness Lord Alexander Belos will cure your curse, waive all of your prior charges and will make an unbreakable oath to never allow anyone to force you into a coven…”

Eda really only had one response to that.

“Well…. Damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we get to look a bit more into Belos as a dad, a mysterious debt collector, some of Luz's thoughts, Alador, and Eda!  
> Special thanks to DragonGirlMesilune for the idea on Alador Blight after last chapter. I had to change it up but it did actually help me construct his part within this chapter.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


	4. Meeting of Light then Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm not dead yet!

If there was one thing that Eda knew it was that there is always a catch.

Nothing in this life was free, as cruel as that may seem, something that she had learned early on in her life. After the onset of her curse she had gone out of her way to find some method to cure herself. Every possibility that promised even the slightest chance of a remedy she hunted down with a fervor unmatched by anyone else. Years of chasing went wasted as none of them had ever panned out. The only venture that ever yielded any actual results was her elixir and even that was severely limited more and more as the strength of her curse grew. It was only meant to act as a temporary solution at best, meant to give her time. But for how long? She didn’t really know, and at this point had resigned herself to her inevitable fate. Eventually her curse would take over her being entirely, transforming her into the Owl Beast for the rest of her days, there was no coming back.

But imagine her surprise when her sister, of all people, came before her and offered a deal that seemed almost too good to be true? The very sister that led the group that sought her capture was now trying to sell her the hope that she had given up on so long ago? To add further insult to injury, the offer came from the very man she despised most within the Isles. Emperor Belos was the reason why magic was so controlled within the Isles. The reason why she couldn’t study the wide range of magic that she wanted to as a student at Hexside, the one magic, one coven system was suffocating for those that wished to learn more. And why should it be controlled? Magic, by its very definition was chaotic and wild. Yet that wasn’t allowed, once a witch was accepted into a coven the rest of their magic was taken from them, essentially crippling them in a sense.

Yes the idea of being cured was always something she dreamed of, but at the expense of her freedom? Well that wasn’t something she was ever willing to part with. So when Lilith came to her with this current offer she knew that it all seemed too good to be true. There had to be a catch or some way that Belos would offer her such a thing, she would get everything she wanted but all he received was temporary use of the door and she had to tutor his royal brat? Yeah there had to be a catch that either she wasn’t seeing or Lilith wasn’t mentioning.

“Edalyn… please…”

The sound of her sister’s voice drew her focus once more. The older Clawthorne no longer held herself in the manner one would expect of the leader of the Emperor’s own coven. Rather her face and posture betrayed different emotions and intentions. Sadness, desperation, and… regret? 

“Lily…” Eda began, hesitating for a moment. “What you are asking me to do… I can’t. I just can’t.”

“Please Edalyn! This may be the only chance you have left! The only chance to wipe the slate clean! Start over!” she trembled before attempting to steel herself as best as one could, though even a blind man could see that her resolve was shaky at best. “There must be some way that I can convince you of this. Please name it and I will do everything in my power to see that it is done.”

Eda could only stare, she hadn’t seen this side of Lilith since… since she left home all those years ago, right after she became afflicted with her curse. She had left their familial home, intending to set out and cure it… intending to return when she did…

That obviously hadn’t gone according to plan.

She hadn’t meant for Lilith to see her leave but as siblings do she couldn’t stop her from meddling with her plans, begging her not to go, that they would fix this together. That she would fix it.

Still she had left that day, trying to wipe the vision of her older sister weeping in the dirt…

Like she was right now.

‘I need to stop being so damn soft…’

She needed to make her decision, continue on as she had for all these years or change direction? Try to learn to hope again? Both seemed to be rather bleak. One would just leave her to live out her days as she had, free in one sense but trapped in another. Whereas the other led to the possibility to be let down again. To be crushed by the weight of reality, that life wasn’t fair.

But on the other hand, maybe a change was needed here, at least that was what her gut was telling her. 

“Lily look at me…”

Tear filled, turquoise eyes rose to meet hers.

“I’ll accept the offer… but only on one condition.”  
She’d do her best to trust her gut here and hope to Titan that it was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Mother had been very pleased once she had heard the news.

When her father had returned home from the impromptu meeting at the Emperor’s palace, in the middle of the night no less, they had all been worried to some extent. Emperor Belos was never really one to call for his council outside of the usual planned meetings. So it only made sense that whatever the purpose of the meeting was that it would shake things up across the Isles. 

That certainly rang true when her father came home mentioning that Belos now had an heir, a young girl about her age no less. 

While her mother had been shocked by the news at first, just like everyone else, it didn’t take long before the wheels in her head started grinding, plotting some way to use this information to her advantage. Her father had put his foot down though, insisting, at least for the time being, that the princess was not accepting visitors outside of the tutors that she needed. That only lasted for a while though, as three months later he had arrived home, awfully chipper compared to his usual stoic demeanor, and had called her into his study. Her mother had joined them, utterly pleased with the news.

As luck would have it, Father had managed to convince the Emperor to set up a play date with the young princess, and she was expected to properly represent the Blight family and to befriend the new heir. She wouldn’t lie and say that she, herself, was excited, her mother had been pushing her lately to make friends with the children of the families that her parents worked with. She wasn’t fond of them but she at least tried lest she anger her mother. This was just another attempt to get her to network with the “right” people. She really hoped that the princess was at least somewhat decent, though she doubted it. In all likelihood the other girl would be the spoiled rotten type due to being the child of the Emperor himself.

But after her mother had said her piece and left the study, her father had pulled her aside. Gone was the usual impassive façade, instead her father’s expression was rather… warm. Something she hadn’t seen from him, in well, ever. She wished she could actually see that side of him more often. 

He mentioned how proud he was of her and that he loved her before pulling her into a hug.   
When was the last time he had done something like that?   
She couldn’t remember for the life of her.

But it was warm and comforting like a blanket and made her feel safe, something she never truly felt while she’d been home at Blight manor. She was rather disappointed when he pulled away, asking her to give the princess a chance and apologized for the weight he and her mother had piled onto her shoulders. 

Now she was here, a guest in the Emperor’s palace, utterly dwarfed by the sheer size of it like her father beside her. Alador would stay during the playdate, working on coven business in another room. She was grateful that he wasn’t going too far in such an unfamiliar environment, though he wasn’t always openly affectionate, her father did care for her and the twins in his own way, there was some comfort in that. 

Part of her was nervous, this was royalty she was dealing with and getting on their bad side could prevent her from joining the Emperor’s Coven in the future. Not only that but the idea of failure put ice in her spine upon imagining how her mother would react to such an outcome. Disappointment and anger would definitely be expressed in equal measure before she would be punished.

She shivered. ‘Best not to think of that now…’ 

It also didn’t help that her father hadn’t mentioned much about the princess herself. What she was like or what she liked, which was unusual as her mother had always prepped her in some way before she was sent off to meet and befriend someone. She was expected to tailor herself in such scenarios, to be as liked as possible while also behaving in a manner fitting the family image. That was the Blight way, adapt to the situation as needed and act accordingly whether that meant extending a hand in friendship or ruthlessly cutting down those that stood against them. 

Her father had remained mum though, but he must’ve known something that he wasn’t mentioning. When she had asked him on the ride over about it he just smiled at her and told her that “everything would be fine, just relax and have fun.” Definitely not something she usually heard from him or her mother. Why he would choose to change tactics now, she had no idea. Wasn’t the point of all this to impress the Emperor and his heir?

She was still trying to process all of this, being led through the many halls within the castle to whatever room was chosen for this playdate. The emperor’s own assistant was leading them, telling them about the history of the castle itself as if they were on a tour, probably more for her benefit then her father’s, due to this being her own first time seeing the place in person. 

Shifting her gaze to him, she noticed he wasn’t really paying attention, his own eyes staring off into the distance yet still he managed to follow along gracefully. He did not err in his step or pace as he followed their guide, likely working off muscle memory. He seemed to sense her attention, eyes refocusing before turning to regard her with a small smile. She returned it, even if it was half-hearted on her end but that seemed to satisfy him. Facing forward again he started to drift off again to whatever land of thoughts that seemed to merit his attention. 

They continued that way for a few minutes, Titan this place was big. By now she wasn’t really listening any longer to what was being said, no offence to Kikimora but she was just too nervous to properly soak the splendor of the castle while praying to the Titan itself that she wouldn’t screw this up. The demoness’s voice faded into the background noise getting fainter and fainter as they continued through the winding maze that consisted of the many halls of the royal abode.

That was until she no longer heard Kikimora’s voice at all. 

“Oh no.”

She was lost, when had she last heard the demoness’s voice? How did she get separated that easily?  
She tried to retrace her steps but that worked out as well as one could expect. How can you retrace what you didn’t pay attention to?   
‘Deep breathes!’ She thought to herself. “Deep breathes and don’t panic! I’m sure they’ve noticed that I’m missing and are looking for me right now! Just gotta stay put and-‘

A weight collided with her out of nowhere, knocking her and whatever it was to the floor.

“Ooof!”  
“Ooooowwwwww…”

Okay definitely a person, a girl she noticed once she got a proper look at her. About her age, slightly shorter than herself.   
The girl was of a darker complexion than her own, dark olive skin accompanied by darker crown hair and eyes the color of chocolate. 

“Who-“

The other girl seemed to finally notice her, no longer rubbing at where their heads collided, she shot a smirk towards her.

“Oh! Hello! What are you doing here?” she questioned innocently.

“What am I-? Listen here nitwit! You ran into me and you’re questioning why I’m here-? Why are you here?”

The other girl seemed to be a bit taken aback from her outburst, sheepishly chuckling in response yet now avoiding eye contact, clearly embarrassed.

“Ah! Well you see I’m here because of my dad and-“

It was then that Amity noticed the other girl’s ears. They were… round!

“You’re a human!” she gasped. “What’s a human doing in the Emperor’s castle!? Or the Demon Realm?!”

“Like I was saying my dad-!”

“Your dad? Must be a member of the staff or something… Never mind I don’t have time for this. Can you tell me where the Council Chambers are? I got separated from my father and the Emperor’s assistant, and I don’t wish to be late.”

The girl seemed to be shocked for a moment before a smile overcame her features. 

“Uh, sure! I was actually headed there myself! There just up the stairs this way and-.”

The girl was interrupted yet again, but not by Amity this time. 

“Amity there you are!” a familiar voice spoke out.

Her father appeared before her with Kikimora in tow.  
Oh great her nerves were back, their presence reminding her of why she was here in the first place before this nitwit ran into her!

“Father! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to get separated but I just was so preoccupied with the meeting that I didn’t realize that I lost you and-“

Alador raised a hand, stopping her rambling midsentence. 

“It’s quite alright Amity, I was inattentive myself and didn’t notice you had drifted off. But it seems like you two have met already.”

“I- What?”

It was Kikimora that answered her.

“Lord and Miss Blight may I introduce you to the future empress of the Boiling Isles and the Demon Realm! Princess Luzura Andromeda Belos!”

Ah… She hadn’t expected that…  
She turned to the now identified Princess, the smile hadn’t left the girl’s face, actually seeming to have grown instead. Dazzling like a sun and full of warmth.

“Nice to meet you! Please just call me Luz!” she chirped.  
Oh shit she had called the Princess a nitwit!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Today had been a long day. 

First came the paperwork, a foe he battled daily only for it to rear its ugly head again the next day, along with the usual petitioners that he was forced to deal with. There wasn’t any courts in the Boiling Isles, not like the human realm where they seemed to have one for every level of law. There wasn’t really a need for such things here, as matters were regarded more as black and white. Did you violate the law? Yes? Then into the conformitorium with you. Whatever instances that did fall into the realm of being gray were up to him to handle. Imagine dealing with whining nobles trying to dirty another’s name or squabbling over some trivial manner. Yeah not fun.

Had it just been that he would’ve been able to deal with that no problem. It wouldn’t necessarily be a good day but at this point he was used to it. 

But nooooo, the problems just had to keep piling up from there…

First an infestation of unicorns was reported in the woods surrounding the castle, despite humans’ adoration of them they were anything but pleasant, more equivalent to those masked rodents that he had seen once or twice in the garbage outside his and Camila’s home while in the human realm. One almost gored a patrolling guard unit earlier that morning meaning he’d have to contact Rubeus to send some of his coven to come and deal with them. 

Then one of the new chefs had almost served Luz milk of all things after he was sure that they had been notified not to. 

Following that was a fire in the barracks thanks to some inebriated recruits, one of the dignitaries had somehow fallen off the main bridge into the gorge that surrounded the castle, about two dozen offers of an arranged marriages for Luz’s hand, and one tutor had attempted to discipline his daughter as if she was some commoner. 

Finally there was the matter of Edalyn Clawthorne’s answer to his proposal, specifically the condition that her answer relied on. 

Lilith had returned shortly after dinner, notably without her younger wayward sister, which worried him to some extent as, while the Owl Lady herself didn’t realize yet, she was imperative to his future plans. Not only for the portal key that would reunite him and his daughter with Camila but for what Edalyn, herself specialized in. 

Thankfully there had been some good news from Lilith, the elder Clawthorne informing him of Edalyn’s single condition for accepting such an offer.

And Belos had to give her credit, in most situations many would just reject the offer outright due to an abject hatred they held of him or, on the opposite end of the spectrum, would have accepted it with no questions asked, groveling at his feet, begging for his clemency. 

The Owl Lady didn’t trust him, that much was certain, nor did she trust her sister for all of the years she spent serving under him. She didn’t trust anyone in this situation but wanted to know if this deal was legit so she had to meet with someone that wasn’t a member of his coven nor his court, but yet still close enough to him to betray his true intentions to her.

The singular condition? She wished to meet his heir face to face.

He could certainly understand as to why she would choose this route. Children were more pliable than adults, more honest or at least had a harder time creating a convincing lie. Who better to inform her of what his intentions were or how genuine he was about this generous offer he had extended to her. 

Of course Belos wasn’t necessarily thrilled at the aspect of his daughter meeting with a potential enemy alone by any means, and while he was sure that Edalyn wouldn’t dare to hurt a child he did worry about the prospect of another possible enemy catching wind of this meeting and attempting to get back at him through Luz. 

Like it or not however, Edalyn was an essential player in this game they would be forced to play. What he would give to just quit and return things to how they should’ve been when he had become emperor. 

Truth was he didn’t wish at all for magic to become as limited as it had become, but necessary sacrifices had to be made. When he had set out to conquer the Boiling Isles, he hadn’t intended to restrict its inhabitants to only one method of magic. He wanted better control of course, but that would’ve been dealt with through required education, licensure, and laws. To seek knowledge was to expand one’s conception of the universe, a noble endeavor and one he never wished to impede. 

Unfortunately that choice had taken from him, magic needed to be restricted for the good of the Isles and the safety of its inhabitants. 

So he would partake in this game, if only to remake the Isle into how it should’ve been.

He would fix this, especially with Luz now serving as an additional form of motivation. The sins of his predecessor would not-

He could see his breathe puff out into the air in front of him…

When had the room gotten so cold? 

Night had fallen within the Isles sure but it was still within the midst of summer, there was no plausible reason for it to be this cold. His study was dark somehow in contrast to the many light spells that should be lighting the space. Turning to where they were, he noticed that they were in fact still there, hanging through the air, still full of power but not fulfilling its purpose. It was if a tinted film now lay between him and their glow, and the darkness continued to encroach upon him.

This wasn’t natural. 

“Good evening Belos...” A voice spoke out, as endearing as the sound of nails on a chalkboard. It came from everywhere and nowhere, bombarding him from all angles. He knew this voice…

“You…!” Belos stood, attempting to appear stalwart, but his own voice betrayed him, breaking into a shaky breath before he could correct it. 

He was early, too early… The air felt heavy, the room getting darker, surrounding him on all sides, a small bubble of flickering light within a sea of black. Every breathe he took felt like hard labor, like a weight was crushing his lungs. 

‘Breathe!’ he willed himself, he would not be left quaking like some child!

“Show yourself!” He yelled into the void, “Show me who you really are!”

The form that appeared before him didn’t reassure in any way that he thought that it would. Tangible adversaries were usually so much easier to face no matter how intimidating. They were tangible, flesh and blood, vulnerable in some way that he could lock onto and exploit. 

But that wasn’t the case this time, for the entity did decide to humor him as if knowing that seeing it only made things worse for those that set their sights on it.   
The figure was humanoid, that much was certain, darkness wrapped around it just like the rest of the room, yet it somehow stood out from the background like static on a crystal ball. No facial features stood out, no eyes, no ears, and no mouth. It was however very tall, standing at nearly twice his own height, lanky with unnaturally long limbs. 

He had never actually seen it before this, never before had it actually indulged his requests to appear, preferring to instead taunt him from the shadows. Now he kind of wished it had ignored him yet again. 

“I know that I’m here a little earlier than our original planned meeting, I hope I’m not intruding.” The voice spoke out, he could practically feel the snide grin that accompanied it. 

“Why are you here?” he ground out.

It tilted its head at him, featureless face or no, Belos could feel its gaze on him.

“I’m hurt Alex. Truly and utterly hurt.” It laughed “I’m merely here for what I am owed.”

“The price is too high! You cannot have it! Anything else within reason I will give it to you! But not that!”

The entity hummed, still studying him.

“You are aware that if I do not receive the agreed upon payment then the… interest will only get worse for you. Pay me now, and… Poof! No interest!”

Belos growled, how this… thing dares treat him with such impunity!

“My answer still stands.”

Whatever response Belos expected, it wasn’t for the creature to start laughing again, as if treating this whole thing as a joke!

“Very well Alex, you know that I’m an entrepreneur at heart and I’m feeling more than generous today, so for now… no more added interest for the time being.”

This… This was not what he expected to hear.

“What’s the catch?” he cursed himself internally as his voice shook once more.

“No catch at all! I will have my due Alex, I will win, and you can be sure about that. But if you continue this charade in the future I will not be so lenient. I will have what I was promised in the first place… or at least something that is equal in value…” It paused it attention now seemed to be drawn out into the void that surrounded them before continuing, “But that’s a matter for another day and I have more deals to make and payments to retrieve. Good night Alex…”

The form started to fade along with the darkness that came with it, warmth flooding back into both the room and his now numb fingers, but not without one final word.

“One more thing! I look forward to seeing more of that daughter of yours.”

And with that it was gone. The lights were fully back, warm summer air now permeated the room as if it hadn’t felt like the middle of winter only moments earlier.

That didn’t remove the chill from his bones though.

The creature knew about his daughter, about Luz, it hadn’t said that carelessly.   
They needed to be ready when it would finally come to him for the last time.   
If he refused it on that final date… He didn’t wish to think about it, he would have to be ready.   
Luz would have to be ready. 

He sighed, fatigue now fully setting into his bones.   
Titan below he hoped that Luz had a better day than he had…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for taking so long with this chapter. School was apart of the reason but also writers block is such a pain!  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated and really helped me push myself to finish this chapter.


	5. A Blight, an Owl, and a King

They had been by themselves for about five minutes now, Kikimora and Mr. Blight had escorted them here to a quickly put together playroom before excusing themselves, claiming they would be down the hall if they had need of them. Not that it really mattered due to the sheer multitude of guards and staff that were stationed nearby, but it was nice to know regardless. 

It had been five whole minutes of awkward silence.

Sure Luz could understand why the atmosphere between them was so tense at the moment. They hadn’t exactly started off on the right foot. Her crashing into the other girl and then being called a nitwit of all things didn’t really scream “great first impression”. 

Still slamming into Amity had been her fault and she was hoping to let bygones be bygones and move on with their day. 

When her papa had informed her at breakfast about this playdate she had felt a jumble of emotions. Curious, happy, thrilled, and nervous, like really, really nervous. She hadn’t had the best of luck with making actual living, breathing friends within the human world. It wasn’t that she didn’t try, she really did! But apparently she always rubbed people as being just a bit too weird for them to bother dealing with. 

It had felt lonely there…

So hearing about the potential new friend she was meeting today she had all but rushed out of her final lesson for the day the very moment she was excused, intent on putting her best foot forward and make her first real friend.

Only to slam headfirst into the girl she hoped to befriend.

But that was okay, she could salvage this she was sure!  
All she had to do now was break the ice! Simple! Right?

Well probably easier said than done, the other girl was kind of just standing there, ears pointed down, her gaze settled on the tiles before her only occasionally throwing inquisitive glances up at her every now and then. Luz herself was at a loss as to what exactly she should say. 

And what could she say in this situation? Like “Hey sorry for literally smashing my skull into yours, lets be friends?”

Yeah, no that’s definitely not something she should go with.

‘Just say something! Anything! Just… Just start over and hope to god that she doesn’t already hate you!’ she thought to herself.

Not exactly a well thought out plan but it was something. So plastering the most welcoming grin she could manage onto her features she turned to the other girl, who eyed her now wearily. Looking at Luz as if she was going to bite her head off. 

The smile started to slip.

Maybe Amity did already hate her?

‘Shut up brain! Shut! Up!’ 

“So again I’m Luz! Nice to meet cha!” she said, forcing her smile to return despite her nerves.

“…”

“You’re Amity right? That’s such a pretty name! Do you-!”

“Why didn’t you tell them?” a quiet voice answered her, barely louder than a mouse, had she not been facing her Luz was sure she would have imagined such a soft voice coming from the girl that was yelling at her a bit ago. Amity stood now, still guarded but her eyes now shone with something other than contempt from earlier, though what it was exactly was unknown to her. Luz never really had the chance to learn about such things back on earth, that didn’t just change when coming to her father’s empire. Sure here she dealt with more people every day than she ever would’ve imagined, but these people were tutors, staff, and guards that worked for her father and sought his approval. It was hard to tell whether or not they were being truly genuine in any case. 

“What do you mean?” asked Luz. Had she done something wrong? She hoped not, the last thing she wanted was to lose out on another possible friendship. “Did I… Did I do something wrong? If- if so I’m really sorry! Like really, really, really sorry for that and also bumping into you earlier! I was just so excited to meet someone new and-“

The copper haired girl seemed surprised by her outburst. Luz guessed it made sense, here she was supposed to be this great princess and instead she was this rambling, weird, clumsy human… Maybe this had been a bad idea…

“Oh no! No! Not that! If anything I should be apologizing to you! I mean I treated you so rudely and it was just an accident!” she squeaked back, a bit of a flush now appearing on her cheeks.

She then seemed to realize how flustered she, herself was getting over the situation. Taking a deep breath and steadying herself, the witchling continued. 

“I meant… What I meant was why didn’t you tell them about me being so mean to you back there? I mean, you’re supposed to treat royalty a certain way and that certainly was not it! So… why didn’t you?” Her voice going quite again at the end, seeming to shrink into herself once more  
. 

Ah… So that’s what this was about. 

“Oh don’t worry about it!” Luz’s good mood returning in full, just relieved at the fact that she hadn’t screwed this entire situation up. “I mean most probably wouldn’t guess that a human would be the princess in a world of witches am I right? Plus, again I was the one who ran into you in the first place. Kiki told me not to run in the halls so I kinda deserved it to be honest.”

“Kiki?”

“Oh that’s what me and my dad call Kikimora! I know that she’s supposed to be this scary demoness with the hand for hair thing going on but she’s actually really nice once you get to know her!” 

This pulled a giggle from the other girl. That was a good sign right? 

“So yeah I’m Luz!” she said again, smile now returning in full, raising her hand out to the other girl.

“You… said that already…”

“Oh…”

“But nice to meet you to.” A paler hand reached up to grab hers. “I’m Amity.” She said, finally shaking her hand, a small smile now gracing her features. 

Okay great! Now they were getting somewhere! Luz just needed to keep this ball rolling.

“Sooo what do you like to do for fun?”

“Well I like learning about magic, and reading, and playing with my friend Willow…” she said, face now set in concentration, trying to recall what it was she liked exactly.

Though that was really all that Luz needed. 

“So who’s this Willow?”

“Oh well, she’s probably my best friend in the world… Not that we couldn’t become best friends or anything! Just she’s always been my best friend…”

Luz hummed in response, studying the young witch in front of her. The girl went from happy to frantic to looking a bit depressed. There were two things she was sure of from how the girl was acting now, one being that Amity was trying to not offend her and that Willow meant a lot to the girl. But the way that she seemed to trail off at the end there… Had something happened between the two?

“Hey…” The word drew golden eyes to her own.

“Not to pry or anything but… did something happen? I mean…” she trailed off, she probably shouldn’t pry, it wasn’t any of her business after all but she didn’t want to just leave Amity like this either. “If you don’t want to talk about it that’s cool and I’m not exactly an expert on the subject but I don’t mind listening if… if you want that is?”

She half expected the other girl to recoil from her, yell at her, something like that. If anything she hadn’t expected the small smile that came after the brief look of surprise. Nor did she expect the soft feeling of the other girl’s hand resting on her shoulder.

“No it’s fine just…” Amity seemed to search for the words once again looking unsure of herself. “It’s not her, per say, it’s… It’s my mother, lately she hasn’t been all too happy about me being friends with Willow for some reason. I was actually hoping that coming here today would help with that to some extent, distract her for a bit.” Again she paused looking up at Luz, searching for any of the usual warning signs. Yet realizing there were none she continued, “I was actually hoping that she could tag along today but mother said that the invitation was only for me and that someone like a princess had to be very selective of what company they keep… and I know she didn’t say anything but it just… it felt like she was saying something terrible about Willow.”

It took a minute for Luz to process this, it was a lot of info for her to unpack. Still she didn’t want to leave Amity like this, the poor girl looking like she would shortly burst into tears by the end there. She was still holding them back, but the tell-tale signs of dams about to break were clear as day.

“I’m sorry to hear that… Look I don’t really know how to fix that other than maybe talking with her or maybe your dad.” She paused, hoping those were the right words to say. “But I definitely wouldn’t have minded if you had brought Willow along to be honest…”

The girl shot her a surprised look at that.

“Are- are you sure? I mean, not to sound rude or anything princess but I would’ve thought…” she trailed off at the end, words hanging in the air, the girl obviously not knowing exactly what to say from there. 

“Would’ve thought what?” Luz asked, her voice gentle, she didn’t want to make Amity feel pressured or give the other girl the impression that she would be upset should she speak her mind.

“I would’ve that you wouldn’t really have wanted to just be friends with just anyone… I mean the only reason I thought that I was invited was entirely due to my family.”

Luz hummed at that, she couldn’t really fault Amity for thinking like that. It wasn’t like she had known of her prior to this afternoon. Kikimora had set up this playdate with her Papa’s approval after all, she hadn’t been asked in the first place. Not that she would’ve said no or anything but it wasn’t like she was a part of or aware of the vetting process on possible friends.

“Well…” the word rolled off her tongue slowly, searching for the words that would fit best to follow it. “I didn’t actually know about this whole thing until a little earlier today. So I can’t really say what my Papa or Kiki were planning for me in regards to friends but I don’t really mind for the most part. As long as the person is nice I don’t really care about anything else. So no, I wouldn’t mind if you brought Willow with you next time… The more the merrier after all!” she paused before realizing that she just made an assumption on Amity’s part, “ImeanifyouwanttheretobeanexttimeorwhateverIdon’tknow!!!” the words spilling out before she could stop herself.

But Amity didn’t seem to mind, in fact the smile from earlier was now back, brighter than ever… Maybe she hadn’t screwed this up as bad as she thought.

“I would like that I think… And if you really don’t mind I can see if Willow would want to come as well. I’m sure you’d like her.”

“Then there is really only one question I’d like to ask.”

“Which is?”

“Is she nice?”

“The nicest.”

Laughter filled the room and Luz could only feel relief fill her, glad that this was going better than she thought it was going to. Maybe she really had just made her first real friend. 

The laughter soon faded, a comfortable silence settled over the two bringing the young princess back down from her feeling of being on top of the world. 

Now that the ice had been broken between the two of them that left really only one thing, this was a playdate after all. Leaving Luz with a new conundrum…

What were they going to do now? 

Honestly she was ok with doing just about anything in her mind. The problem was that she never actually remembered ever playing with another kid before this. She didn’t really know what other kids would like to do…

Wait. 

Where was Amity?

She had been lost in her own thoughts for so long that she hadn’t noticed that the other girl had left her side. Thankfully she hadn’t wandered far, just towards the one side of the room where a toy chest was settled onto a plush green rug. The young Blight had opened it and was briefly rummaging through its contents before gasping and pulling something out.

‘Strange…’ she thought, ‘that toy box looks a lot like the one from my room.’ It even had the scorch mark from when she tried to “bend” fire like she had seen on one show back on earth. 

A bit confused her gaze shifted instead to what Amity had pulled from it.

In her hands were two figures, toys of her favorite duo within her favorite book series, Azura and Hecate. 

So it actually was her toy box…

She was kind of annoyed that Kikimora had moved it here, she wasn’t against sharing her toys by any means. What actually bothered her were the contexts of said box, toys that usually brought her joy now filled her with a sense of dread. Her obsession with the Azura books back in the human realm had not gone over well with other children. Kids usually made fun of her for liking something that they considered out of the norm, made her feel terrible for liking it in the first place. She had tried to ignore it at first, then tried to distance herself from the series by trying what everyone else liked. It hadn’t gone well… The weird label had stuck by that point and Azura was her only means of escape at that point.

Luz just hoped that wouldn’t repeat here.

“Oh those are just some… action… dolls from a book series that I like… I know they probably look a little weird compared to other witches in the Boiling Isles but-“she was cut off by the loudest squeal she had ever heard.

“OH. MY. TITAN. How did you get these?!?! I didn’t even know there was actual figures!!! Where did you even get them?!? Does that mean that you like Azura too?” unrestrained excitement burst forth from the previously quiet girl, stars now shining in her eyes.

The surprise that was written over her face must’ve brought Amity back down to earth. Her face going red in embarrassment for losing control like that, stuttering out apologies while trying to place the figures back into the chest.

Luz blinked, “You… you like Azura too?”

The statement brought Amity back into fan girl mode.

“Like it? I love it!”

Luz couldn’t stop the smile that came after that, this world really was amazing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end and Amity, along with her dad, had gone home for the day. Thankfully they both agreed to schedule another playdate soon! Luz already couldn’t wait to see her new friend again! And hopefully she’d also be able to become friends with Willow as well after Mr. Blight had agreed to let the other witch tag along next time! Promising to bring them both sometime within the next week or so. She’d have to set up some games for the three of them to play!

It had been two days since meeting her new friend, two days filled with her usual routine. Wake up, have breakfast, morning magic lessons, followed by lunch, then general and etiquette lessons, followed by dinner, free time, and finally to bed to continue the same routine in the morning. It was by no means a boring schedule, her magic lessons along with the time she spent with Kiki and her Papa was great, though she could do without the math. 

But sometimes you needed to shake things up a bit, keep them fresh, Luz welcomed such moments for the most part unless they were negative in any such way. The surprise playdate two days back was one, and now she was getting to experience another. 

The morning itself had played out much as she had expected, with the only exception being the absence of her father at the breakfast table. It was odd for him to miss any chance to spend with his daughter, the man taking any free time he had to dote on her. When she had asked why he wasn’t there, Kiki was quick to assure her that business had come up and that she would see him during lunch as per usual. So she shrugged it off, pushing the thought towards the back of her mind for now, she’d ask him about it later when she had the chance. 

Come lunch time the man had in fact returned though he seemed a bit… drained? The man sat in his usual seat though without his mask, he always forgone wearing it when having meals with her or when they were alone. But instead of his usual calm smile that he wore whenever she came into the room he appeared to be looking rather annoyed, fingers rubbing away the tension that now sat in his brow. Probably having something to do with whatever business he had to conduct earlier that morning. 

‘Maybe I should just not ask him about it now…’ she mused as she sat down next to him, immediately gaining his attention. His posture now straightening with a small smile now coming to his face, as if he hadn’t appeared as if he was soon going to strangle someone just moments ago. 

“Hello sweetheart, how are you today? Are your lessons going well?” 

Luz couldn’t help but smile back in return, true her Papa was still fumbling at times to interact with her in a way that, in his mind, was the correct manner for a father to do so with their child. But it was in those moments that he wasn’t trying so hard that the kind, caring man she called Papa shined through. 

“It was great! Today Professor Verdant was teaching me about Dracula orchids and all the weird stuff they do! She even said she’d bring one in for our next lesson!” she couldn’t really curb her enthusiasm about her lessons nor did she ever bother, her Papa was much the same though his reaction to such things was much more tame than her own and was no less passionate. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle in response, “Just do be careful around them starlight, while witches are not their usual prey that doesn’t mean they discriminate if they are hungry. Make sure to listen to your professor alright?” 

“Yes Papa.”

“Good but I actually wanted to talk to you about something Luz, something a bit more serious than I’d like.” His tone turning more serious but no less fatherly. He waited for a moment, making sure he had her undivided attention before continuing. 

“As you know, I want you to have the best education that I can give you. I want you to be able to learn about anything and everything and I want you to be a well-rounded witch.” He paused, maintaining eye contact. “And as much as I am confident in your current teachers to help do just that I think that you need at least one more. Someone… a little different from the rest, with a different perspective to magic, how it works, and how to utilize it. Understand?”

She could only nod in response, a new teacher wouldn’t be unwelcome in her mind. But she wasn’t sure as to why he was asking her about it in this way. The ones that she had thus far were approved by him in the first place without her input until after her first lesson with them. She just assumed he would have done this with any new ones that were needed along the way. So how was this one different and did it have to do with his absence this morning?

“Soooo I’m getting a new teacher for what subject exactly?” she asked, head tilting out of confusion.

“Wild magic, specifically the kind that is forbidden to most witches but not to you.” He let the words sink in for a moment, “As my heir and the future Empress you must be well versed in all magic, this knowledge will allow you to guide the people of the Isles with both wisdom and might if needed.”

She could only nod at that, though she would rather be loved than feared, she would still need the strength to discourage any possible enemy that would wish harm on the denizens of her father’s empire. It was like in the Spiderman comics she loved back on earth, “with great power comes great responsibility.”

But still why did he need her for this teacher?

As if sensing the lingering question her father decided to answer it. 

“You see my little starlight, this teacher has not yet entirely agreed to actually teach you at this time. However!” he said seeing the next question about to leave her lips, “She has said that her decision to do so will depend on you. She wishes to meet you first before deciding if you will be her apprentice.”

Now while most would expect a princess to react in a manner reflecting her status, that is to say calm, regal, and maybe even somewhat aloof, such behavior was not what would happen here. Leaving most to scratch their heads in confusion. But to be fair, most hadn’t met Luz Belos.

“That’s… SO COOL! It’s just like in my Azura books Papa! In book one Azura has to prove herself to her mentor Circe before she was actually accepted! Is- is it going to be like that? Am I going to have to go on a quest or- or fight a wrym or something?!? Oh oh! What about-“a hand on her shoulder stopped her tirade, bringing her attention back to the man in front of her. He was smiling at her, not mad at her for speaking out as she had like many of the adults did back on earth.

“Luz…” he said, voice gentle but firm. “I know that this sounds a lot like your books and I understand why you would be excited about that. But this is a serious matter and I want you to know that. It’s just a quick meeting with her tonight.” he must of seen the look of disappointment bubbling up because he added, “Besides even if there was a quest you’d likely be fighting something like skeletons or goblins or something. You still have so much to learn before you’re able to handle a wrym of all things.” He finished with a playful grin.

“Wait wryms are real?!?” the new bit of info completely blowing her away, distracting her from the fact that she wasn’t going on a quest and that her father clearly thought she’s not yet ready for such a battle with anything other than the lowest level enemies around. 

Belos must’ve sensed the tirade of questions that would come from revealing that bit of info, so instead of instead of dealing with it now he decided to keep going in hopes of continuing with what they needed to be discussed. Though, as Luz recalled, that didn’t mean that he wouldn’t choose to tell her more about wryms later, maybe even show her one while simultaneously geeking out about it. 

The apple really didn’t fall far from the tree it seemed.

“Luz.” He said drawing her back into the reality of their current situation. “Like I said this is serious so I need you to treat it as such. We will be going to meet this woman outside the castle for dinner this evening, though I really would’ve preferred it to have been here instead…”

“Sire…” Kikimora, who had up to this moment remained quiet, had to interject. “You’re aware that the Owl Lady isn’t a fan of yours… she probably wouldn’t appreciate being led past the various petrification statues and it probably wouldn’t help with actually convincing her to take Luz on as her student…”

The annoyed look from earlier reappeared on her father’s face, though this time appearing more grumpy than anything else, disgruntled at the idea of not getting his way in this scenario. 

“I wouldn’t actually threaten or go and petrify her, just… maybe it would help to persuade her and possibly dissuade her when it comes to other things…” he trailed off, eyes looking elsewhere besides his advisor or his daughter.

“No.”

“But Kiki-!”

“No.”

Instead of reacting in a way most would expect of him, her father seemed to slouch further into his seat now pouting as if he was a child her age.

“Fine.” He grumbled before straightening again.

Luz for her part couldn’t help but giggle at the short back and forth that had just occurred. Contrary to many peoples’ perception of him as the emperor, her father wasn’t nearly as stony to those that were close to him. Honestly had she grown up here with both him and her mother, his image among his subjects may very well be completely opposite of what it was, resembling the man that she had come to know. 

Still the fact that he and Kiki were even somewhat worried about this meeting meant that she did actually have to take this somewhat seriously. Best not to think too much into it though, there is no point agonizing over it more than needed. And if her father and Kiki said that she would be fine and that they too would be there than there was nothing to worry about…

Right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the good news was that she was indeed fine.

They had left the castle around four, her father and Kiki disguising themselves so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Her father had simply opted to go without the usual royal garb and mask due to the fact that no one actually knew what he looked like underneath it. Meanwhile Kiki had used illusion magic to make herself appear as just another witch. Her skin had gone lighter in color and the hand? Hair? Whatever it was atop her head had changed to appear as braids. She even had normal hands and feet now. She even made sure to use a similar spell to alter the appearance of Luz’s ears to better blend in.

They were not to appear as anything more than bodyguards to the young girl, just chosen members of the emperor’s coven. Not even the Owl Lady was to know of their identities, partially because they were worried that Belos’s presence may be seen as an attempt to threaten her and that he also wanted to stay as close as possible just in case of any other possible dangers. They would not talk nor interject at any point, instead sitting and acting entirely as guards would. 

Lilith had met them at the meeting spot. An older, but reputable, tavern on the outskirts of Bonesborough. Far enough that her prospective mentor wouldn’t feel trapped but also close enough to the town that Belos felt that she would still be in safe distance without worrying about any possible enemies. Though her face was not yet known to the denizens of the Boiling Isles, Edalyn Clawthorne’s was, and it would surely attract the gazes of a few curious passerby even if they somehow managed to avoid creating a scene. 

And with the Owl Lady’s track record… well it was best to leave as few things to chance within this scenario as possible. 

That was where the good news ended unfortunately, as the bad news was that said woman was late. Over an hour to be precise.

They had been given a private room towards the back of the pub in order to shield them away from prying eyes. Three strangers hanging around with the current leader of the Emperor’s Coven would be another way that they would draw attention to themselves. And it wasn’t like Lilith could really disguise herself either, her sister had agreed to meet with her and the princess, and was expecting just that. 

If you try to hide too much then it just becomes that much more obvious that something is up, making you stick out like a sore thumb.

At least that was what Lilith had said.

The room itself didn’t really have anything special or noteworthy going for it. Just a plain backroom with a few tables and chairs, likely used for storage more often than for actual guests and in the corner there was a small fireplace. Besides that there were no art, no windows, no crystal balls. Just plain boring.

Luckily she had thought to bring along one of her books, not that she had predicted this but Luz would credit it to good luck and divine intervention. After all thanks to having it she was now faring better than the adults within the room. None of them could stay still for much longer than a minute or so, leaving her to be the only one actually sitting down despite the ample amount of seating. At the rate that they were pacing the floor would soon have permanent grooves worn into it, and it was stone no less!

Kiki was holding herself together the best out of the three, so far only appearing mildly annoyed whereas you could practically see the steam that was coming out of the other twos’ ears.

“Where is she Lilith? Did she not get the message about when to be here?” asked Belos in a surprisingly calm manner that contrasted greatly with the look he now wore. 

“I sent one of my men to her home this morning, so she should have been here by now.” The witch growled out, barley holding herself together. “I swear if she doesn’t get here soon I’ll go and drag her here myself!”

She looked ready to continue, likely to into a tirade about her sister when a voice decided to interrupt her.

“Aw love you too sis.”

Speak of the devil and she shall appear, for now in the doorway stood the woman of the hour, Edalyn Clawthorne. The Owl Lady herself, and she certainly stood out from everyone else that she had seen thus far. 

She was tall like her elder sister and shared a similar pale complexion, but that was as far as similarities go from what Luz could tell. Where Lilith was poised and proper, the Owl Lady held herself in way that screamed confident rebel. They didn’t really share much in terms of looks either, appearing to be the exact opposite of the other. Red to Blue, golden eyes to aquamarine, an amber oval-shaped gem as opposed to a sky blue colored diamond. Then there was the hair.

Where Lilith’s was long, straight, and colored a dark teal, Edalyn’s was, again, the complete opposite. Large and wild, the color a bright orange with a few smaller gray streaks running through it here and there. 

The younger Clawthorne’s sudden appearance only seemed to startle Lilith momentarily, but not for long. Though the woman looked torn between tearing her sister a new one and actually getting down to the reason that this meeting was taking place. Thankfully she chose the latter.

“Edalyn! About time! What took you dear sister? Did my message not reach you on time?” She asked, though it didn’t really seem that she truly cared for the answer. 

“Oh he got there alright but unfortunately Hooty got to him first. Took me over an hour to wonder why everything was so quiet… Shame that doesn’t happen more often actually.”

If it was possible Lilith looked somewhat… relieved. Like she hadn’t expected her sister to actually have a good reason for being tardy. 

Also who or what was a Hooty?

“Ah then that’s alright then! It couldn’t have been helped as long as you are here.” Lilith’s tone was hopeful, pleased, if only for a moment.

Only for Eda to ruin said moment for her.

“Well truth be told I also just wanted to take the scenic route here. And the Night Market was just setting up so I just had to stop by…”

“But…” though Lilith had looked ready to rip off the other’s head at that moment she instead just released a defeated sigh. “Edalyn you knew how important it was that you appeared here on time so why…?”

“Why not? What was I supposed to do? Fly here? Besides your coven members are still hounding after me.”

“Edalyn you literally have a staff and the Night Market won’t be devoid of guards until later into the evening…”

An indignant snort was her response.

“I mean, yeah but where’s the fun in that? And I like taking the scenic route.”

The two looked ready to continue their little squabble, and they likely would have if not for the little giggle that seemed to cut through the tension between the two. 

Luz really couldn’t help herself anymore at this point. Not only because of the younger Clawthorne’s remarks but also at Lilith’s behavior. The woman was uptight as one could get, though still a good person in her mind. It was refreshing to see this other side of her, even if only for a moment. She seemed more lively and combative than Luz could’ve imagined.

Her snickering had drawn the two out of their argument, drawing their attention to the very reason they were all here in the first place.

Lilith seeming to realize how she acted and the company she was in, managed to reel herself back in, though a light blush was present on her features. 

Edalyn, on the other hand, seemed to study her, not in any way apologetic for her earlier behavior, eyes boring into Luz’s very being. Honestly if Luz hadn’t been dealing with new people left and right as of late, she would’ve been likely to have wilted under the older woman’s stare. Thankfully she didn’t have to wait long under said gaze.

“So you’re the royal brat that I’ve been hearing about? Luzura was it?” her tone unimpressed by the kid before her. 

“Edalyn-!”

“No it’s ok Ms. Lilith!” she said trying to assuage the older witch, if only to avoid having the two fall into another argument. Fortunately the woman seemed to heed her, which allowed her the chance to actually address their guest. “Please call me Luz, Ms. Edalyn. My “official” name-” she said using her fingers to express air quotes, “is a bit of a mouthful at times, despite Papa’s feelings on the matter.”

She didn’t miss the telltale signs of said father trying not to pout in his corner of the room. 

“Anyways…” she trails off, now offering her hand to the older woman. “It’s nice to meet you!”

The woman regarded the hand for a moment, seemingly torn between actually taking it or ignoring it altogether out of spite. The former won out in the end as a paler hand took her own, shaking it, a small smirk pulling at her lips. 

“I would say the same kid, though I’m not yet quite sure yet. But something tells me I’ll have my answer sooner rather than later. And call me Eda! Only Lily here actually calls me by my full name.”

“So…” the girl straightened a bit while trailing off, unsure of where to go from here. What exactly was she supposed to do now?

“So?” a brow raised in question.

“How will we get to that answer?”

A snort was her response, holding back a chuckle at the question itself. 

“Don’t worry so much kid, that’s how you’ll get wrinkles! I not going to have you do something over the top like dueling me or garbage like that.” 

“So then what-?”

“We’re just gonna sit down-” she started, drawing a golden spell circle within the air, willing two of the chairs within the room in front of them. “And you’re gonna answer some of my questions.”

“That’s it?” asked Luz, trying to not look too disappointed with that answer. Truth be told she really hoped that it would’ve been something like a duel after the initial disappointment from earlier when her father said there weren’t going to be any quests. 

For all the excitement there had been for learning magic as a princess in a mystical realm, it was really still quite boring. Seriously she came all this way just to be quizzed again? Practical magic was fun, sure, but when it was reduced to bland theory from monotone texts it just ended up draining all of the fun out the subject. Thankfully actual practice was a part of each lesson so she didn’t have to sit there and be lectured to for too long.

The older witch seemed to detect her disappointment at such an outcome. A smirk now settled on her features, seemingly pleased for whatever reason. 

“Don’t look so disappointed kid, these questions aren’t like that. No, this is mostly gonna be about you and a few other things. Mostly just wanna get a sense of who you are if you get my drift.” She said now taking a seat before motioning Luz to do the same.

She did so, though still a bit disappointed, Luz was curious about just what questions would be asked of her. So she made herself comfortable, intent on answering whatever inquiries Eda had.

Until Eda’s hair started moving that is.

It wasn’t really all that noticeable at first, she had written it off more as a breeze within the room. It wasn’t until the movement became more obvious, now even drawing the owner’s attention. 

It was like something alive was in the vast mane. 

But that was ridiculous…

People didn’t go around using their hair as storage and definitely didn’t go and place something alive within said hair then proceed to forget about it.

Right?

“What the-”whatever it was now definitely had the Owl Lady’s full attention, causing her to now start rooting around in it. “Nothing supposed to be moving in there last I checked…” 

Luz couldn’t help but look quizzically towards the other adults within the room. But due to their lack of surprise at this development then this kind of thing must happen on an often enough that it would produce no reaction. So apparently using one’s hair as storage space was a thing here?

When she turned back to face the outlaw it seemed that she had managed to grab whatever it was that was hiding in there. With a victorious “Aha!” out came a small creature that Luz had never seen before. 

The size of a smaller dog, it was covered in dark gray fur on the majority of its body, with lighter gray patches on its stomach and on the tip of its tail. The head was covered in what appeared to be a bleached white skull with horns, though the one on the left had broken off at some point. While the creature’s eyes were pink with yellow sclera. 

While she hadn’t recognized the animal it seemed that Eda in fact did. 

“King!!” Eda shouted, drawing the creature up to eye level. “What the heck are you doing hiding in there? I told you to stay put at the house!”

The creature apparently could speak, to Luz’s surprise, huffing indignantly at being handled in such a way. 

“Well excuse me! But you said you were going to some pub not some secret meeting! The King of Demons requires sustenance if I’m ever to take back control of my great kingdom!” his little arms flapping around wildly within the air. 

The two looked ready to argue before both were cut off by a sudden squeal from Luz.

“Ay, que lindo!” scooping the small being from Eda’s grasp before starting to cuddle him incessantly. 

King, now realizing that he was no longer within the Owl Lady’s grasp, started to struggle in an attempt to get away from the arms that now held them, unfamiliar and uncomfortable with the affection now being bestowed on him. 

“Weh?!? Eda! Eda help! I just wanted food not this! Save me from this monster!” trying to wriggle away from Luz.

But Eda seemed content to just leave him to his fate. 

“Eda! He’s sooooo cute!”

“Luz meet King. King this is Luz. You know that princess I was telling you about?”

King, still trying to escape from Luz’s clutches could only growl in response. Paws fruitlessly trying to force away the face that now rubbed against his head. “You didn’t say that meeting was today! Why didn’t you tell me!” his arms were quickly tiring however, weak against the young girl’s onslaught. “Unhand me mortal! For I am the King of Demons and will be revered as such!”

Eda wasn’t much help either, trying to hold back her chuckles at the sight of her companion being manhandled by a five-year old girl of all things. So much for being the ‘great and feared ruler of all demons’ as he would like to put it. Still as much as she could appreciate the current view, she was here for a reason and time waited for no one. Clearing her throat, she motioned back to the chairs when she caught the child’s attention.

Honestly Luz would’ve been more than ok spending the rest of the evening snuggling the reluctant little demon within her arms. But some things, unfortunately, took precedence over laying her affections into an adorable creature such as King.

So, with great reluctance, she released her squirmy cuddle buddy, to his great relief, sat back in the seat offered to her and turned once more to face Eda. Conviction now set upon her features. 

“So what do you wish to ask of me?” 

The woman studied her again for the time, almost making her squirm within her own seat. It reminded her of the teachers she had back on earth, studying her to see what exactly was wrong with her. It didn’t bring up any good memories. But Kiki had hammered at least some manner of etiquette into her head during her lessons, so she somehow managed to will herself not to move, straightening her posture to project a more confident air, despite not feeling it. 

“Just one question actually.” She finally answered, a contemplative look now conquering her features. “I originally came here wanting to ask a bunch of them but…” her eyes trailed back to the girl before her with another smile appearing on her face. “But I think I already got my answers for those.”

Luz’s head tilted in question. “Only one? And how exactly do you know if you got the right answers?”

“Call it a gut feeling kid. Anyway my only question for you is this… What do you think of magic?”

“That’s it? Kinda anticlimactic don’t you think?” the princess couldn’t help but giggle in response. She couldn’t help it, all of her nerves and excitement had put her on edge this entire evening. She half expected this to be some terrible ordeal she would have to struggle her way through. Instead the woman who her father wanted to serve as her newest mentor wasn’t anything like what she had imagined. First she was atrociously late, then got into a squabble with Lilith of all people, brought along a stowaway in her own hair in the form of the adorable King of Demons, and now she asked her some silly little question like what she thought of magic. 

Eda couldn’t help but join in her laughter, “See I think we’ll get along just fine.” Now wiping away a small tear in the corner of her eye. “But seriously kid this is the only question I’ll ask of you tonight, as I’m rather curious to see what your answer will be.”

It didn’t take the girl long to voice her answer. She gone over the subject of magic, of the demon realm, and her role in it all since she was first told of her powers and lineage. These thoughts followed her into her dreams at night and appeared whenever she wasn’t occupied with something else. They were persistent but not unwelcome and so this question was easy for her to answer. 

“Magic is amazing! I love it! You take something so… natural and unrestrained, refining it into something more distinct yet no less wild. I think that it is a gift that ought to be fully appreciated by everyone, learned and studied to make everyone’s lives better. Though I don’t think it should be forced under one’s control, because if you push too much then it pushes back. Like it has some level of conscience and… I’m sorry I’m rambling aren’t I?” she trailed off at the end upon seeing Eda’s surprised expression. 

“Wow kid, color me impressed. Most people just see it as a tool to be used and abused. I can’t say I expected that kind of answer from you of all people.”

Well that was a relief at least.

“So what now?” she mused once again, peering up to the older woman for her input. 

“Now I’ll have to have a little chat with Lily here while you…” a pale finger raised up to point at a now napping King situated near the fire place. “Are free to go and play with King for a bit. Ok?”

That was all the prompting she needed, shooting off her chair and across the room to lay her hands on her newest cuddle buddy. 

“Edalyn,” Lilith’s voice interjects, hands folded in front of her. “When will we receive your answer? As you can probably guess the Emperor is rather eager to hear of your reply.”

“You’ll have it tonight. Now in fact.”

“And it is?”

“I’ll take her on. Besides she seems like an interesting case don’t you agree Lily?”

Both now wore a soft smile, now watching Luz chasing King around the room for more ‘snuggles’ as she put it. The demon frantically running away in some effort to preserve his dignity on some level.

“I couldn’t agree more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took so much longer than I originally hoped it would but it is my longest chapter thus far so... meh.  
> Anyway Happy New Years guys! We made it!
> 
> Next chapter we will finally find out what the heck happened to Camila as we travel back into the human realm.
> 
> And as always, kudos and reviews are very much appreciated.


	6. Mi Reina

It was late into the night by the time they managed to make their way back to the castle. The sun had long since set, the moon rising to take its place in the sky surrounded now by stars. Luz had fallen asleep on the trip home, exhausted from the long day and finally lulled to sleep thanks to the soft, rocking motions of the carriage as it sailed through the night sky. Once they had arrived he had carried the child off to her bed, the sigh of contentment that she made when he tucked her in was a comfort, albeit a small one at the moment. 

Truthfully they could’ve made it back earlier but some details had needed to be hashed out such as Eda’s “first” meeting with Belos regarding her mentoring of Luz and what that would entail. That and the fact that Eda was… well Eda, caused them to run a bit later than they would’ve though even he could admit that seeing Lilith being flustered as she had been was rather funny. 

The terms were mostly set along with the agreement of nonaggression from the guards, and then they were finally handed the portal key shortly before calling it a night. 

In all honesty, Belos had wanted to leave for the human realm the moment the key changed hands. This was the closest he had come to returning to Camila in months after not seeing for years. But now she was simply just the twist of a key away from him and their daughter.

The only thing that was stopping him from taking that leap on his own was Luz herself. He had promised the girl months back that when they finally found a way back that she would accompany him, for better or for worse. He had tried to dissuade her, just in case the worst had indeed come to pass in some attempt to cushion a potential blow but she wasn’t having any of it. Luz had so much of her mother’s fire in her.

So by the time they returned home it was decided that they would retire for the night and leave come morning. And though the rational half of his mind understood that this was the best option for him, Luz, and Camila, part of him also wished he had just gone. Both realms shared a similar day and night cycle, meaning that even if he did in fact go he’d just be running around in the dark, likely accomplishing nothing. 

And what good would that do? So he stayed for now praying for the morning sun to return soon only to be forced to wait for what felt like years.

The night had been long and sleep evaded him, leaving him to stare at his ceiling, wondering obsessively about his beloved’s fate, his thoughts a jumbled mess. Belos tried his best to remain optimistic despite the doubt that gnawed away in his gut, that Camila would be well and whole when they found her and that they could finally be a family.

She had to be okay… right?

She wouldn’t leave Luz so easily, the girl sorely needed her mother despite the optimistic front she had put up for his sake. His little starlight was only five after all, she still had so much growing to do, so much to experience, so much to learn… and to do all that without her mother…. Unthinkable.

Knowing that sleep wouldn’t come that night he turned to face the window, counting stars in an attempt to cope with a possible reality without Camila in his and Luz’s life. Because the stars were always there, always a constant, a wish and a concept that he hoped to also ring true for both his child and his love. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually the night did give way to the morning light, even if only briefly before dark clouds overtook it, a storm no doubt was on its way. Not the best of omens according to most but oracle magic wasn’t his strong suit. Part of him had wanted to look into the future, prepare himself in some way for whatever may come the moment they walked through that portal, but his track record with that branch of magic was spotty at best. He could do it but was unable to see the absolutes, things that tended to have double meanings tended to crop up more for him then others that were invested in the oracle track.

‘No point in leaving myself with more questions and more worries before we actually get there.’

Luz at least seemed to have managed to have some level of a good night’s sleep but that was about it. Worry was clear within her eyes, poking at her breakfast and having only managed to have taken a few bites before they had to get ready to go.

The knock on the door resounded throughout his room, cutting through the quiet he had been too scared to disturb himself. 

“Come in…”

“Sire? Are you ready to go? The portal is ready and so is the little princess.” It was Kikimora, but who else would it ever be? Her eyes also shown with a worry he had never seen before, though he knew it was meant for him as much as it was for Luz. Kiki had never met Camila after all but even she knew the effect it would have on him, on Luz if for some reason she wasn’t there. The demoness had grown fond of the young girl since she had arrived, Luz having managed to worm her way into her heart. Belos wasn’t her only priority now.

“Of course… Kikimora?”

“Yes?”

“Will everything be… okay? I mean will she even be there or-” he was cut off.

“My liege…” she started softly, already knowing how fragile he was in this moment, something he could never be outside these walls among others. “ I cannot say what will be or what will not be but I can say that no matter what happens regardless of the outcome, I will be here for you and Luz once you return ready to greet you as I always have…”

“I- thank you Kiki...”

"Always Alexander."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cool breeze of autumn’s air was the first thing Belos felt the moment he and Luz had stepped through the portal to the other side. Followed closely behind by a small group of guards skilled in the illusion track. While he doubted that either he or Luz would see danger at any point during this trip, he did wish to avoid the possibility of normal humans discovering magic during their time here. Plus they would be needed to help move anything they intended to bring back with them, it wouldn’t due for them to mistaken for burglars after all. 

As the rest of the group joined them and orient themselves, Belos took the moment to take in their surroundings. 

The gateway had appeared in a small run down house on the very outskirts of the forest, and though it had taken him a moment to recognize it Belos remembered it. As he and Camila had often found themselves getting lost while out on walks out here, talking about everything and nothing. They would wander without a care of where they were or the time, content just to be in the other’s presence. The house had been there then too, less dilapidated then but still abandoned. Part of him had wanted to restore it at one point, treat it as a getaway for him and his wife, an escape from the world, both his and hers. He had dreamed of starting over here with her, a simpler life… but he couldn’t escape the work he had done and the legacy that he needed to fix.

‘I should have stayed…’ he thought wistfully, ‘perhaps in another life I did.’ 

He could’ve seen himself settling into that role as a husband and, looking at Luz, as a father given time. 

He would’ve woken Camila up with coffee and a kiss before walking Luz to school and back each day, occasionally stopping to pick up a treat for his little starlight and her mother. Dinner wouldn’t have been a lonely affair as it had for so many of his years, the table would be lively with both Luz and Camila telling him about their days. He’d spend his nights out on the porch with his love, admiring the way the stars illuminated her face, and both of them talking once more as if time was not a concern or even real…

‘Would that have been so bad?’

Actually now that he thought of it wasn’t this house rather close to-

“Your Majesty?” a voice broke him from his reverie, the squad captain of the guards that were accompanying them, Gerard if he remembered correctly. “All of the men are present and accounted for sire, we await your orders.”

They were interrupted by the little Princess herself. 

“Papa! Papa! We’re in the Enchanted Forest.” Luz squealed, now bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“The Enchanted Forest?”

Luz was well aware of where they were, apparently after he had left and Camila had given birth to Luz, she had bought a small house close to this forest. Grabbing his hand she began to lead him and their guard in the right direction, animatedly telling him about all the adventures she had out here, temporarily forgetting the problems they may run into here. This forest had been as important to Luz as it had been to her parents, her “Enchanted forest” was a haven. The little house had been a castle, a school, an evil lair, and so much more. By the time they had reached the tree line, part of him had almost forgotten about the sinking feeling he’d been feeling in his gut every time he thought about Camila.

Almost. 

But that was when he saw the house, the small smile that had been on his face dropping at the sight of it.

What had been a home for his wife and child looked almost as abandoned as the little house in the woods. Dense grass had taken over the entirety of the lawn, rising almost a good foot taller than the grass of any of its neighbors. The garden also seemed to be overgrown, weeds choking out most of the other plants that Camila had carefully planted there. The house had also clearly been vandalized at some point, likely by some kids that knew that its owners were not going to be there to stop them. Graffiti covered half of the house, some of the windows were smashed in likely from throwing rocks, the mailbox was no longer where it ought to be, and all that was left of it was a splintered post. That, along with the various litter scattered here and there along with the obvious signs of dust on the windows didn’t reassure Belos at all. 

The comforting grip on his hand had slackened, his eyes now turning to Luz, suddenly afraid for her. The child seemed lost, tears started to well up. A child should never have to see her home reduced to this… 

It was again his turn to comfort her, giving her hand a comforting squeeze, drawing her attention back to him.

“I know it looks bad but let’s not jump to conclusions okay?” he said, his other hand coming up to brush the few tears away. She remained quiet for a moment, seeming to ground herself and fighting back some sniffles before managing a nod. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The interior of the house hadn’t been much better than the outside unfortunately. Like the windows, the various surfaces were covered with a fine layer of dust. A small pile of mail littered the floor behind the front door, originally piled onto a small table beside the doorway. It had long since piled too high, toppling over and covering the ground before them and laying neglected.

They soon discovered that neither the lights nor the water would turn on, likely due to the various bills that made up the base of the sizeable mound by the door. 

The only saving grace so far was that despite the appearance of the house, no one had yet to break in. Everything had stayed where it was meant to be since the accident, frozen in time waiting for the residents to come back and breathe life into the house’s atmosphere once more. 

Luz was taking it the hardest. This was the first time he had ever seen this place, much less set foot in it but this was the home that she grew up in. 

This was where she had first learned to stand and had taken her first steps, said her first words… 

‘Titan… I have missed so much…’ his eyes focusing back in on her. “Luz?”

“She’s not here papa.” Her lip beginning to tremble as the telltale signs of tears started to well in her brown eyes. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug, desperate to let her know that he was there, in some effort to comfort her. 

“We’ll find her starlight, we’ll find her I promise you.” He said squeezing her tightly before pulling away. “In the meantime what I want you to do is to start telling the guards what needs to be taken back with us okay? I’m going to look around and see if I can find anything that might tell us where your mother is.”

The girl sniffled, doing her best to rein in the tears that had started to appear, and putting on the bravest face she could muster, she managed to mutter out an “okay Papa.” Before turning to do what he had asked of her.

He had stayed like that for a moment, kneeling in the dust of his family’s home, though not his, contemplating where to go from there. He had hoped that Camila would have been here, or at least some sign of her, but from the looks of it no one had been here since the accident. 

He rose with a sigh, when suddenly a pair of pictures caught his eye. Unlike the various portraits of Luz, Camila, and her extended family these two were different. One was easily recognizable as it was a picture of him and Camila on their wedding day. 

The occasion had been a small affair, most of Camila’s family still lived overseas and was unable to attend and it wasn’t like he had any family that were alive or that he was on good terms with either. It had just been the couple and a few friends, a small church wedding. 

He had worn a basic black tux for the occasion while she had worn a simple white dress. Simple sure, but her beauty in his eyes was immeasurable.

He was honestly surprised that she had kept this up considering the fact that he left…

The second picture was an oil painting, though the place seemed familiar. A pond, encompassed by a forest. Wild flowers dotted the green grass that surrounded it, reflecting in the mirror like pool along with the fluffy white clouds that filled the sky overhead. 

“It couldn’t be…” he murmured, the painting seemed to pull him in, he did know this place. Memories started coming back in full force now.

The pond in the painting was a real place, a rather important one too as it had been the place where he had asked Camila to marry him all those years back. 

Why had she kept this? Why was it here? Did she still…

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts, ‘I’ll ask her when we find her.’ And with that he went to work. 

Camila herself might not be here, but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t some source of answers in regards to her whereabouts somewhere in the neglected house. He had started with the mail by the door. Odd considering the remains of the broken mail box outside and the lack of a mail slot on the door. Looking further he noticed that many of the bills were dated sometime after the accident before stopping abruptly two months back, likely due to the lack of payment and why nothing in the house seemed to be working. 

Any personal mail also seemed to have stopped around that time as well, which was weird because Camila received post from her family overseas often, this being the more reliable method of communication for both parties. 

They weren’t the kind to just stop, so unless they had somehow gotten news of Camila’s condition this was likely around the time the mailbox was vandalized, stopping the stream of correspondence. 

Also of note was the newspapers. Older versions were found inside with the mail, though few mentioned much about the accident and about its victims the fact that they were inside unlike the newer editions on the front stoop meant one thing. Someone had been taking care of the house while Camila had been gone. At least initially anyway as it seemed that whatever care this person was taking in regards to the house had stopped roughly sometime after the vandalism had occurred and it seemed that the owners were not coming back. 

‘One of the neighbors maybe?’ he mused looking out the window at the houses that surrounded them. He’d have to go check. 

“Captain Gerard.” The man appeared at his side at a moment, having not trailed far.

“Yes sire?” 

“I’m going to see if any of the neighbors know anything. In the meantime stay here with Luz and keep her safe.”

“Of course sir!”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luck was finally on his side for once that day as one of the neighbor’s had been taking care of the house while Camila had been gone.

It had taken time and encountering many slammed doors in his face before one of them had been kind enough to point them to a smaller house down the street. The residence belonged to an older woman that had been on good terms with his wife, having taken care of Luz from time to time when she was unable to be home due to the nature of her work. She had known where the spare key was kept and had tried to keep the house somewhat in order only to lose hope more and more each passing day.

Turns out she also knew what had happened to Camila as well, though she had been reluctant to tell him anything at first. With the help of some illusion magic he managed to tell and convince her that he was Camila’s estranged husband, not a lie, and that they had been attempting to make up after he found out about Luz, whom he had taken over the summer. 

Camila had survived the initial crash, some people had found her shortly after and had transported her to the hospital while continuing the search for Luz. Though she easily accepted the fact that Luz had gone with him before the accident occurred and that Camila hadn’t had the chance to tell anyone. 

As for Camila’s current condition she didn’t know. All she knew was that Camila had yet to come back and that no one had come back to the house until now. 

It wasn’t the most promising bit of info, but at least he knew she had made it long enough to be transported to the hospital. The address given was all too familiar, as it was the one that Camila had worked at all these years and where they had initially met. 

He had thanked the woman, assuring that he would look into what happened with Camila and that Luz was well and safe with him in the meantime. 

Ultimately he decided to leave Luz with the guards at the house for the meantime in case the news at the hospital was less than ideal. He knew that Luz was strong for her age but she was still only just five years old. Still innocent to much of the horrors and heart break that life doled out unevenly, and he intended to protect her as reasonably long as he could. 

The trip to the hospital was a long one, despite the house being relatively close in proximity. Every mile felt like a thousand and worry seeped into his being once more as his the sinking   
feeling his stomach seemed to fall into oblivion. 

By the time they made it there the feeling was all encompassing, drowning him prematurely in grief that he wasn’t certain of yet. 

The hospital itself really hadn’t changed much since his last trip here all those years ago, the first being the actual time that he met his wife. 

“Can I help you sir-” a voice asked, the receptionist an older woman that seemed more familiar the longer he looked at her. “Wait- Alex? Is that you?”

“Henrietta?” No wonder she had looked familiar to him, this woman had worked the reception desk in this hospital for years and had been close friends with Camila. She was an older African American woman, with a personality that can only be described as bubbly and motherly but also protective to a fault. She had been there for the entirety of his relationship with Camila, and had served as a stand in mother figure for his wife since her own mother had died. 

He fondly remembered meeting her the first time. She had taken him aside and had threated to “Kick his sorry ass” if he ever broke Camila’s heart. His wife had affectionately referred to her as “Hen”, as she was very much a mother hen.

“Alex it is you! How have you been dear? Where have you been? Camila had been worried out of her mind when you disappeared those years back young man!” Her tone going from surprised and happy to full on lecturing and filled with motherly anger. “You’re lucky if I don’t fulfill that promise I made when I first met you!”

“I can explain everything Hen-” he tried to say before she cut him off. 

“You better! You left Cammy without any warning! No message, no note, no warning! Did you know she was pregnant? You left poor girl alone, questioning her self-worth while having to prepare to bring a child into this world.” Seemingly more disappointed and sad rather than mad at the man before her. 

“I-I didn’t know that Camila had been pregnant before I left.” His voice straining, “I had hoped that she would’ve moved on and found someone better but… had I known she was pregnant I would’ve stayed, I would have tried anything- everything to have been the man I should’ve been from the start… Someone that Camila and Luz deserved.”

The woman seemed to droop at that, “So you do know about Luz…”

“I do.” 

“Do you know where she is? After the crash there was no sign of the girl. It was like she had just up and vanished. Camila would be out of her mind with worry if she could be, I know I am.” Fatigue evident in her eyes. 

“She was with me.” This bit of news catching her attention, “Luz came to stay with me for the summer, I had learned about her and decided that I couldn’t just ignore her… but when we didn’t hear anything back from Camila we got worried… “

“So she’s okay?” she asked, her shoulders slumping in relief when he nodded. 

“Hen?” bringing her focus back to him, “You must know why I am here then… When we didn’t hear back from Camila and hearing about the crash…”

“She’s alive Alex. And she is here actually. They brought her here after the crash.” She stopped for a moment before motioning him to follow her. “I’ll bring you to her room but she isn’t quite out of the woods yet.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Camila’s room had been a quiet one, the tension in the air was palpable as they weaved through the many hallways, past the various rooms and departments until they arrived at the long term care wing of the hospital. The ward itself wasn’t that big due to the size of the town so locating her room was quick. 

He almost wished it hadn’t been as the sight he was met with.

His dear sweet wife was hooked to various machines, monitors, and IVs, unconscious and unaware of the world around her. The worst part though was the mess of tubes attached to a mask on her face. 

A ventilator.

“She can’t breathe on her own…?” his voice cracking. 

“No… When she was thrown from the car… the blunt force of the impact damaged her heart. The surgeons here managed to patch it up as best as they could but her heart has been struggling to transport the needed oxygen where it’s needed. It was deemed necessary for her to be intubated until she shows signs of progress but…” she trailed off at the end, looking on the verge of tears herself. 

“She’s been like this for the entire time then.”

“I’m afraid so.” She sighed, looking to him. “She could go either way, but she’s held on so far and you know how Cammy is… She’s a fighter through and through. I’ve just been telling myself to have faith, sitting here, hoping she can hear me and that she’ll wake up soon…”

“Hen?” he asked.

“Yes Alex?”

“Thank you… for being here when I wasn’t… when I should have…” his voice somber yet still appreciative. Henrietta wasn’t family by blood, she didn’t have to be here, and this wasn’t something that she was obligated to do by any means. But she had been and still was. If that wasn’t family he didn’t know what was. 

A hand rested on his shoulder, and he was met with a wistful smile.  
“Don’t thank me for such small things like that. Besides you’re here now…” she paused allowing the words to sink in before continuing, “Have you thought about what you want to do? Last I checked you’re still her husband and Cammy never mentioned changing her power of attorney, you’d be well within your rights to decide what would be best here.” 

“I have… I’d like for her to be transferred to a care facility closer to me until she’s better. That way she stays close to Luz… We’ll keep in touch though don’t worry.” He added at the end, knowing that Hen would want to be aware of Camila’s condition.

“You better unless you want me hunting you down,” she winked at him, her mood having improved a bit. “That being said would you like me to go and grab the doctor now so you can start her transfer?”

He opened his mouth ready to respond only to pause, casting another look back at his bride. 

“Actually… Can I have a few minutes alone with her first? I- I’d like to just try and talk to her if I could.”

“Of course take all the time you need sweetie.” She said making her way out of the room, stopping in the doorway for a moment. “It was good seeing you again Alex.” 

“You too Hen…” but she was already out the door. Turning back to his bride he hesitated for a moment before taking the unoccupied seat next to her bedside but unsure of what to do. Camila had mentioned talking to coma patients while she was in their rooms before. Apparently while she didn’t know for sure that they could hear her, she liked to believe that they did, allowing them a dignity they otherwise wouldn’t have and helped her to feel some kind of connection. He’d just chalked up such things as Camila being her sweet self but maybe he should follow that little bit of advice now?

“Camila…” he paused suddenly nervous, what if she could hear him? Would she even want to hear the voice of the man that had abandoned her? “… It’s Alex, I heard that you were here and had to come see you… No that’s stupid…” he muttered the last part to himself. He left her and suddenly felt the need to come back after hearing about her condition? He hadn’t exactly been her knight in shining armor had he? He had lied, albeit in a roundabout way, to hide his real identity and origins, played with her heart, married her but left her high and dry with no explanation, no goodbye with a baby on the way.

Honesty, being transparent about himself, was the only way he was ever going to even have a hope of fixing this. 

“I came because I found out about Luz… she’s safe and sound though so please don’t worry. I met her by complete accident, if you’ll give me the chance I’ll tell you all about it, but when I saw her… She looks so much like you… and by god she’s perfect. She reminds me so much of you… She’s so smart, and brave, she’s inquisitive and loves to learn… but what struck me the most was how… warm she was as a person, even though she’s still just five. She’s… she’s like a warm fire in the hearth the moment you come in from the cold, melting away the numbness the world imposed on you…” he couldn’t help but smile a bit at that.

“Had… Had I known that you were pregnant I- I would’ve stayed… I would have done what I was supposed to do… The thought that I’ve missed out on so much has haunted me since the day I met her… and today it’s blaring so loudly in my head… I- I can’t go back and start over, I can’t just magically fix this like I can with other things, I know this but….” He trailed off, resting his head in his hands.

Why was this so hard? He wasn’t really facing her. Not really anyway, she couldn’t tell him off, scream at him and tell him that she wanted him to stay out of her and Luz’s life forever. 

“This is scarier than I thought it would be… Would you even want to see me after all this time? Have you moved on?” he muttered, sighing to himself before a glint of light caught his eye.  
The blinds of the room were haphazardly close, but still a sliver of light from the setting sun managed to find its way through. The light reflecting off the object that caught his eye, it took him a moment to realize what it was, taking his breathe away in the process.

She was still wearing her wedding ring. 

“You-…. Why…. Why are you still wearing that?” he managed despite choking on his words. The pictures at the house were one thing, a memory once treasured perhaps, clinging to what good had come with it. But he had fully expected her to have moved on, dropped his ring, his promise, and went on to find another. 

His own hand moved to grab something under the neckline of his shirt, grasping a chain bearing its own ring, the second of this pair, his own wedding ring. His usual gauntlets made wearing rings uncomfortable so instead he had chosen to wear his promise to her over his heart.

A promise he had chosen to keep while partially hoping that she had forgotten hers… found happiness that she deserved. 

“To think you’d still be wearing it after everything… Do you still feel the same way? Feel what I still feel whenever I think about you?” he asked though knowing he wouldn’t get his answer.

At least not now anyway. But the ring itself, its presence was a comfort, a possibility he hadn’t really allowed himself to wallow in.

But it was something and it left him a little more hopeful than he had been all day. 

“Do-…. Do you remember when I asked you to marry me? It was late April then… the rain had finally stopped and the world seemed so fresh and new. We had gone on one of our usual walks as if it was any other day. Just wandering for hours, talking about everything that came to mind. We ended up in the forest again, you kept stopping to admire the flowers that sprang up here and there.” He said, tears now starting to well up in his eyes. “You remember what you told me? That old saying to “stop and smell the flowers?” Because I was always so used to rushing through things, always having to be on a schedule, never enjoying myself in the moment…”

His grip on her hand tightened, “Eventually we found ourselves at the pond again, and I finally took that lesson of yours to heart because the moment I looked over at you I knew…” The tears had broken through his dam, spilling down his face in small streams, his façade cracked. “I knew that I wanted to be with you forever. I wanted that moment to last forever.”

He could never forget the way that the sunlight had illuminated her face as it had set into the horizon nor the way her eyes had lit up at every little thing that brought her even the littlest bit of joy. “Titan above you were beautiful…” his hand brushing some stray strands of hair back, “and you haven’t changed a bit since then mi reina... my queen.”

“We had stayed there till well after the sun had set and had sat there, huddled up together under the stars. It was like the moment had been ripped straight from a fairy tale…” a small smile despite the tears, “I had been carrying around that ring for days. Just trying to plan something, make the perfect moment… the dinner reservation we had the next night actually was meant for that but it turned out to be a celebration instead of our engagement…”

“I should’ve known that that kind of moment always seemed to just… appear whenever I was around you. Simple but perfect… you know?” he asked as if she was going to answer. “I’m still surprised that you said yes. We hadn’t exactly known each other for too long, eight months seemed kind of rushed but… I’m thankful every day that you said you’d be my wife.”

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest. It was like she was sleeping, like he could easily wake her by placing his hand on her shoulder or laying a kiss on her cheek.

“I don’t know what you’re going to say to me when you wake but I will wait for you this time. I’m not leaving you here. I taking you back with me and Luz, and when you wake my love… if you do not want me anymore… I will understand. But I refuse to run away like that again. I-I can-… I can’t continue to live as I have been.”

He stood, ready and knowing what needed to be done. Camila may not forgive him but at least now he had some kind of hope.

In the meantime, until she woke up, she would be joining him and Luz in the Boiling Isles. Their healers may have a better chance at awakening her and seeing to any lasting damage from the crash.

He called Captain Gerard back at the house, they had finished transporting what needed to be taken back with them to the castle and now were just waiting for him and doing their best to keep his daughter occupied. They were to bring Luz to the hospital to visit her mother and to call on his healers back home, they would then help them through illusions to transfer Camila. It wouldn’t do for any of the humans on this side to see a bunch of, what looked like LARPERS, parade themselves into a modern hospital and take off with a comatose patient. 

With that done he put the scroll away, looking to his bride once more.

There was no way to know what tomorrow would bring but at least for now there was hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I literally take forever when it comes to updating this story but this chapter was so hard to write as I had two possible paths that the story could take depending on Camila's outcome, acting as a catalyst for both Luz and Belos. 
> 
> I really hope that you guys liked the chapter regardless though, and as always kudos and reviews are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
